The Adventures of Alice Pierce
by PotCFan101
Summary: Six months after Damien Darhk was defeated, Andy and Nica retired being heroes, leaving Alice, William Clayton, Nora Darhk, and Trixie Espinoza to pick up the pieces and carry on fighting crime in Star City. Along the way, Alice navigates the dangers of being at a new school, a fractured timeline, aliens, and even a certain doppelganger from another Earth... Rated M for language.
1. Prologue- Things You Can't Change

_2011_

Alice Pierce was running through the dirt and grass, trying to flag down a car that was passing by. She and her grandmother, Sarah, were going on a trip into town for groceries, but their car broke down. Now, either someone had to pick them up and take them to the nearest gas station, or they would have to go on foot.

"Stop!" Alice screamed, but the cars just passed by. Either they didn't see the six year old girl, or they didn't care. "Someone, please help!" Just as Alice was about to run into the street, a hand grabbed her by the back of the shirt. Looking up, the little girl saw the one who stopped her was her grandmother.

"Why won't they stop?" Alice asked, beginning to cry.

"There's some people you can't change." Sarah said, wiping the tears from her granddaughter's face. "Besides, it's a waste of energy."

"But-" Alice was about to say, but Sarah interrupted her.

"Alice, when I was your age, my mother taught me a prayer." Sarah continued. "Just accept the things you can't change, have the courage to change the things you can, and have the wisdom to know the difference."

"I don't get it." Alice said, confused.

"You will someday." Sarah promised, kissing the top of Alice's head. "Don't worry, the car can be fixed. We just need a phone." Sarah stood up and looked around, spotting a convenience store in the distance.

"There!" Sarah pointed. Alice grinned.

"Race ya!" Alice yelled, taking off, while her grandmother cry out, but gave chase soon after.

When Alice received news that her grandmother died, she was devastated. Sarah was one of the only ones who was relatively happen in her life, as her parents had recently been arguing, and Nica seemed like she was missing something in her life. Then it came as a shock when it appeared that her Aunt Nica killed her parents, and possibly her grandmother as well. Alice believed that if she hadn't played hide and seek, she could have stopped her aunt, and saved her parents…


	2. Back to School

_Star City Middle School_

 _August 2018_

 _My name is Alice Pierce. In 2013 my family was killed by the killer doll known as Chucky. Luckily, with the help of my Uncle Andy, my Aunt Nica was able to kill him and send him to Hell and bring me back to life. Recently, after stopping Damien Darhk from destroying the world, my aunt and uncle retired, leaving me to deal with supernatural threats. But I am not alone. By my side are William Clayton, Nora Darhk, and Trixie Espinoza. We are… the Dark Titans._

Alice took a deep breath, before stepping inside the classroom. It had been nearly a year since Damien Darhk was defeated, and because she was still a teenager, she still was required to go to school. On the bright side, she, Trixie, and Nora had been put in the same classroom as William Clayton.

"It'll be alright." William assured his friends. "Class isn't too bad."

"Are you guys ready?" Alice asked, turning towards Nora and Trixie.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Trixie muttered. "Kinda miss Lucifer telling bullies they're going to Hell." Alice grimaced, as William opened the door and ushered the other three inside.

"Why couldn't we just be taught by Raisa?" Alice whispered.

"Don't you remember?" William asked. "She left once Oliver began to spend more time with me."

"Shit." Alice groaned, sitting in a seat in the back while the teacher began talking.

"It's so good to see old faces here!" The teacher, Mrs. Adams, announced, flashing a smile. "And it is also nice to see new students at Star City Middle School! Would you three please come forward and tell the class about yourselves?"

"Dammit." Alice muttered under her breath, as she, Nora, and Trixie were forced to stand up in front of the class.

"My name is Alice Pierce." Alice began slowly. "I'm from Chicago, but I recently moved here."

"Do you have any family, Alice?" Mrs. Adams asked.

"My aunt and uncle are currently in Chicago." Alice responded. "My aunt is Nica, and my uncle is Andy Barclay." The room grew silent to only hushed whispers, they had heard about the stories of Andy and Chucky.

"I think that's enough for now, Alice." Mrs. Adams said. "Thank you. You may sit down." Trixie spoke up next.

"My name is Trixie Espinoza." Trixie said. "I'm from Los Angeles. My mom is Chloe Decker-"

"The hot chick from Hot Tub High School?" A boy in the back asked, and his friends snickered.

"Knock it off, Jack." William told the other boy.

"I'm not scared of you, Clayton." Jack said. "Just because your dad is the mayor doesn't mean we're not going to kiss your ass!"

"Language!" Mrs. Adams exclaimed. "Trixie, please continue."

"My dad is Dan Espinoza." Trixie said. "They're both cops, and they work with a friend named Lucifer Morningstar."

"Ooh, like the Devil?" Jack interjected, causing some of his friends to life. Jack stopped laughing however, when he looked up, seeing Trixie's expression. Her eyes were narrowed, and she wore a smile that almost had no humor in it.

"Yes, exactly like the Devil." Trixie said, still smiling.

"Okay, Trixie, you can be done." Mrs. Adams told her. Trixie shrugged, and went back to her seat. Nora was the last one, now standing in front of everyone by herself.

"My name is Nora Darhk-" Nora began to say, but was interrupted by Jack.

"Is your dad Damien Darhk?" Jack asked.

"...Yes." Nora said, looking down.

"I knew it! You're a witch!" Jack accused, standing up and pointing his finger at Nora.

"Jackson, that is enough!" Mrs. Adams said. "Sit back down this instant!"

"Damien Darhk tried to blow up the world!" Jack yelled. "We're not safe with his daughter here!" Suddenly, the lights kept flickering and the wind began to pick up slightly. Nora's hands were curled into fists, and the anger was visible on her face. Nora wanted nothing more than to see Jack suffer, but then she looked at her friends, who shook their heads and gave her the signal to calm down. Nora took a deep breath and sighed, causing the room to go back to normal, slowly walking to her seat in the back, between Alice and William.

"Jackson, if you interrupt one more time, you will be sent to the office!" Mrs. Adams yelled. "Now, we're going to start the day with Pre-Algebra. Class, turn your textbooks to page 213…"

"I hate it already." Nora hissed, before burying her head in her hands.

"Look, we'll get through it." Alice promised. "That bastard doesn't know what he's talking about. If he was put through half of what we've been through, he'd shit his pants."

"Cheer up guys, it can only get better." William assured Nora and Alice, while Mrs. Adams began giving the class a lecture about quadratic formulas.


	3. Early Dismissal

The time was 12:15. Lunch time. Alice, William, Nora, and Trixie got their food from the cafeteria and sat at an empty table in the corner.

"Great. Meatloaf." Alice groaned, picking at her food.

"Hey, it's not that bad." William said, taking a bite.

"Then why is it purple?" Trixie asked. "I doubt that's just food coloring."

"Eh, it's okay." Nora said. As they continued eating, Jackson and two of his friends casually strutted over to their table.

"Well, look who it is." Jackson sneered. "The mayor's son is hanging around with the witch, Barclay's niece, and the girl who's friends with Satan himself."

"Jack, I swear to God, I'm only going to say this once." William said, standing up. "Stop bothering us, or we won't be responsible for what will happen."

"'We'?" Jackson asked. "What, is your little witch friend going to do a magic trick on us?"

"That's it." Alice exclaimed, grabbing Jackson's arm and forcing his head onto the table, not unlike how a cop would press a criminal's face against the hood of his car. One of his friends drew his fist back to hit Alice, but it was caught by William.

"Now listen here, asshole." Alice whispered in Jackson's ear. "You're going to apologize to Nora. Then you're going to turn around and leave. If you call Nora a witch again, or if you harass any of us again, I will break every bone in your arm. Got that?"

"Yes." Jackson squeaked. As Alice released him, the boy made a beeline back to his own table, quickly followed by his friends.

"I think he wet himself." William said, looking at the floor. "Nice one Alice."

"Thanks guys." Nora said, grinning. "That was entertaining in the least." Alice and William began laughing and eating their lunch, when all of a sudden, a loud explosion was heard, causing everyone in the cafeteria to duck.

"What the Hell was that?" William asked, as a voice was heard over the PA system.

"Students of Star City Middle School." Someone was heard saying. "This is your new principal speaking. You're old one can't be bothered right now, because she currently has a bullet in his skull!" Nora's eyes widened.

"I know who that is." Nora whispered.

"Anyway, in about five minutes, I'm going to blow up this dump!" The voice continued. "And if anyone is thinking they can escape, don't bother: I've wired the doors to give you a little shock if you try and escape. Now, you might be asking, why am I doing this? Well, I lost my rationality a long time ago."

"Who is it?" Alice asked.

"Lonnie Machin." Both William and Nora said.

"My dad fought him a few times in 2016." William explained.

"And he kidnapped my mother and I-twice." Nora added. "Then he killed my mother."

"We need to stop him." William declared, opening his backpack, revealing he had several small arrows with him. He then took out a small black object from the bag, and pressing a button, it unfolded into a full length bow.

"You brought that in with you?" Alice asked, looking around. Hopefully, no one saw them at the moment.

"Yes." William admitted. "It was supposed to be for exact situations like this."

"Should've packed a hood." Trixie suggested.

"Way ahead of you." William said, taking out a blue hoodie. "Stand back, guys." William drew back the bow, aiming for the doors, and let the arrow fly, having used one with an explosive tip. The bomb arrow went off, destroying the doors.

"Everyone, get out of here!" William shouted, using a voice modulator he "borrowed" from his father. The kids began scrambling out, while Alice, Trixie, Nora, and William made their way to the principal's office. Nora stopped, seeing that Jackson was somehow pinned under a piece of rubble from the explosion.

"Someone, help…" Jackson called out, while kids ran past him. "Please." Nora stretched out her hand, focusing on the rubble, and using her magic, lifted it off Jackson and tossed it to the side. Alice went over and helped him up, before ordering him to go outside like everyone else. William and Alice kicked down the door to the office, being met by a man with burn marks on his face and wearing a red jacket.

"Aw, so glad you could come to the party!" Machin said. "It's going to be a blast!" Machin took out a flame thrower, attempting to burn the two. As Alice and William rolled out of the way, Nora used her magic to block the fire from burning her alive, before making a fist and crushing the weapon. Unfazed, Anarky took out his electric baton, extending it and fighting Alice and William at the same time. Alice rolled and dodged, while William used his bow to block incoming attacks. Seeing an opening, Alice kicked Machin in the back of the leg, and William hit him in the face with his bow and threw the batons out of the room. Still refusing to be beaten, Machin pulled out a pair of kamas from his jacket, and slashed at William, causing the archer to step back. Trixie stepped in, taking out her own demon daggers, and fought Anarky one on one, causing sparks to fly every time their blades clashed. Machin slashed downward with both kamas, forcing Trixie to lock blades. While Machin kept pushing down, Trixie kicked out, catching him in the stomach and disarming him. While he was momentarily down, William shot him with a rope arrow, tying him up for the moment.

"Where's the bomb?" William yelled with his voice modulator on.

"You won't find it." Anarky taunted. "I'll never tell you!"

"You sure?" Alice asked, opening the principal's desk.

"How did you-?" William asked.

"Occam's Razor." Alice explained. "Something my aunt taught me- sometimes the most obvious answer is the correct one. Can you get Felicity to shut this down with a hacking arrow?"

"Overwatch." William corrected, nudging his head in Anarky's direction. "And she and dad are on a date in Bludhaven, or at least that's what I heard. We're on our own."

"I can get it." Trixie said. "My mom taught me how to disarm a bomb one time when she was working." Trixie took a look at the bomb. Surprisingly, it was a lot similar to a bomb that Chloe had defused while working on a case with Lucifer and a woman that was possessed by Abel's soul, the brother of Cain.

"So, what, you gonna cut all the wires and hope for the best?" Alice joked.

"God no." Trixie rolled her eyes. "Stupid movies. I have to disconnect the trigger, then carefully remove the blasting cap, then toss it as far as I can."

"Wait, what about us?" Nora asked. "Wouldn't the cap still explode?"

"If the cap goes off and it's away from the charge, it'll be harmless." Trixie explained, before taking a screwdriver and carefully removing a side of the box. Espinoza then used one of her daggers to quickly cut the wire to the trigger, and taking the blasting cap, threw it out the door, which exploded in a small poof.

"You think this is over?" Anarky asked, silently cutting his bonds with a knife. "I'll stop at nothing to kill you and everyone you love."

"You won't get the chance." William said. "You're not going to hurt anyone ever again."

"You should know by now, this is Star City. You can't save everyone." Machin said. "Not even the ones closest to you." The words struck Alice to the core, but she didn't let it be known to the rest of her friends.

"Shut up." William said.

"Or what?" Anarky retorted. "Do you know what happened to the Green Arrow's last sidekick? She got shanked with an arrow by Damien Darhk." William and Nora gave each other a sideways glance, before glaring at Machin.

"We said shut up." Nora threatened, her hands clenching.

"Nah, this is getting quite fun." Anarky said. "Don't even get me started on you. You know, it's kinda funny, because the first time I went after you and your mother, the Green Arrow sent me."

"You're lying." Alice said.

"I lie about a lot of things, but this isn't one of them." Machin countered. "The Green Arrow set me free, and told me to kidnap you."

"That is not true!" Nora yelled. "He told you to find and kill my father, not go after his family!"

"Call it what you want." Machin shrugged. "But hey, third time's the charm, right?" With that, Machin broke free of his bonds, and threw the knife at Nora. Thinking quickly, Nora held up her hand, stopping the knife.

"Nora, wait-" Alice tried to say, but without a second thought, Nora sent the knife flying back at Machin, striking him directly in the heart. Just then, a vigilante with a green hood walked into the room.

"Hey Dad." William said, turning off the voice modulator and handing it back to Oliver. "How'd you get here?"

"Felicity got an alert from Quentin. What happened?" Oliver asked, taking off his hood. "Are you all okay?"

"We're fine." Alice said. "The bomb is disabled. Machin's dead though."

"He tried to kill you and everyone in the school." Oliver reasoned. "C'mon, your teachers are hysterical out there."

"Hang on." Trixie said, looking through the security footage and deleting key moments. "This way, no one knows you're the Green Arrow, or the fact that William snuck in a bow."

"Another trick you learned from your mother?" Alice asked.

"Common sense." Trixie replied. Oliver nodded, putting his hood back on, and leading the kids back outside with the rest of the students. As the kids joined Mrs. Adams, Jackson approached Nora and Alice.

"Thank you for saving me." Jackson said. "I promise I'll be nicer to you."

"Just keep what happened between us, okay?" Alice asked. "The less people who know what we can do, the better." Jackson nodded, before joining his friends. While Alice, Nora, and Trixie were talking amongst themselves, Oliver and William spoke privately with Quentin Lance.

"Machin came back?" Lance asked, almost not believing it. "I thought you killed him."

"No, but he's dead now." Oliver said. "Make sure the SCPD doesn't know what exactly happened. We don't need anymore attention drawn to my son or his friends."

"Will do, Oliver." Quentin said, shaking the Green Arrow's hand and leaving. Soon afterwards, Diggle came by to pick up William, Trixie, Alice, and Nora, while Oliver left via motorcycle and wearing his suit, and they regrouped in the Arrow Cave.


	4. Whoever Controls the Past

_Bunker_

"So, the rundown is that Lonnie Machin broke out of prison, threatened to bomb William's school, and then William and his friends defused the bomb, and Machin died?" Felicity asked.

"Seems that way." Oliver said.

"Huh." Felicity replied, deep in thought. "That reminds me. William, don't take any of the equipment again."

"Okay, Felicity." William said, looking down at the floor.

"Are you guys hurt?" Felicity asked.

"We're fine." Alice said, having a worried expression on her face. Only William noticed.

"Hey, you okay?" William asked.

"Not really." Alice admitted. "What Machin said about not being able to save the ones we love is getting to me."

"Hey, we try to save as many as possible." William said.

"Be that as it may, I just think…" Alice began to say. "That I could have done more that night, five years ago."

"Alice, you were eight." Trixie said, knowing what she meant. "There wouldn't have been much you could do."

"You don't know that." Alice shot back. "If I had seen through Chucky's charade, then maybe my parents would still be alive. If I had been there the night before, maybe my grandmother would still be alive."

"Alice stop that." William said. "You're beating yourself over something you have no control over."

"Maybe I do have control over it." Alice said, getting an idea. "If I can get the Flash to take me back to 1988-"

"Absolutely not." Oliver interrupted. "You don't know the ramifications of changing history that far back."

"I don't care!" Alice yelled. "At least everyone will still be alive!"

"You don't know that." Felicity piped up. "When Barry went back in time to save his mother and created Flashpoint, by the time he got back, Cisco's brother had died."

"And then aliens invaded." Diggle added.

"If my parents are still alive, it's a risk I'm willing to take." Alice said adamantly, swiping a gun off the table and leaving the bunker. As she made it upstairs, Alice pulled out an old piece of paper from her pocket. Opening it up, she revealed it to be a page of the Necronomicon, specifically, the page with a time travel spell.

 _Flashback_

 _Seven Months Ago_

 _Alice had snuck from the rooftop, away from William, Trixie, and Nora, as Andy and Damien Darhk fought in hand to hand combat. Looking around, she noticed that Ash's book, the Necronomicon, was left on the ground, unguarded because Ash was high from weed, while the fight commenced. She had heard stories of the book, one where Ash was sent back to the Middle Ages. Thinking a spell like that could prove useful, Alice opened the book, finding the page that she somehow knew had the spell. She didn't know how she knew, she just knew she did. Very carefully, Alice ripped the page out, careful to not leave any edges. Once the page was out, Alice folded the paper and put it in her pocket, looking up just in time to see Andy and Darhk vanish in a golden light._

 _Now_

Alice began chanting in Sumerian, preparing to open a hole through time itself.

" _Lequ Mei Sin Adannu November Un 1988._ " Alice chanted, creating a portal. Taking a deep breath, Alice stepped in, just in time, because just as the portal closed, she heard William calling for her to stop. Alice ignored him, and continued through the portal, focusing on the date she was told her grandfather, Daniel Pierce, had died on.

 _November 1988_

"Hey, neighbor." A voice said. Daniel Pierce looked to his right, noticing that an old friend of his, Charles Lee Ray, was the driver. It was a cold, dark night, and it appeared the man wanted to drive him home.

"Oh hey!" Daniel greeted.

"Want a ride?" Charles Lee Ray asked.

"Oh, I'm good." Pierce replied, seeing his breath in the air, a result of the freezing temperature. "I don't want to trouble you."

"No trouble at all." Charles insisted. "Hop in." Daniel stopped for a few minutes, considering the conditions he was in, before finally getting in the car.

"Thanks a lot, Charles." Daniel said, grateful.

"My friends call me Chucky." Charles muttered, before driving. "So, how's Sarah?"

"Oh, she's fine." Daniel replied. "We're expecting the baby soon. I think the doctors said as long as only a month."

"Aw, that's nice." Charles lied, uninterested. "Hold up, I gotta make this stop." Charles drove his car to Forest Creek, before stopping near the river.

"What are we doing here?" Daniel asked, following Charles and getting out of the car.

"I need your help with something." Charles simply said, before punching Daniel in the jaw. As Pierce was knocked off balance, Charles grabbed him and threw him into the river. Daniel tried to get up, but Charles pounced on him, wrapping his hands around the other man's throat and forcing his head underwater. For a couple moments, Daniel felt himself being strangled, but then the next, nothing. Slowly, he emerged from the water, seeing that someone had tackled Charles a few feet away and was repeatedly hitting him. Squinting his eyes in the dark, he thought he could make out the small figure of a little girl.

"You're not going to kill him!" Alice screamed, kicking Charles in the stomach and face. "You're not going to hurt anyone ever again!" Alice then took out her pistol and whipped him repeatedly with the butt end.

"Thank you for saving me from that maniac!" Daniel Pierce called out.

"Get yourself out of here, mister!" Alice said, turning around momentarily and failing at disguising her voice. While Alice was distracted, Charles stood up, taking out his knife and slashed Alice's arm. Alice yelled in pain, falling down, while Charles grinned.

"What a shame, now I have to kill you." Charles sneered, raising his knife. Alice quickly raised her gun, and shot Charles right in the head, killing him instantly. Exhausted and wounded, Alice laid on the ground, while the world spun around her.


	5. Controls the Future

_Chicago_

 _2018_

Alice Pierce woke up, finding herself sleeping on a couch. It was the middle of the day, and thankfully, it wasn't a school day. At least, she thought it wasn't. Alice stared at the TV in front of her, which was talking about how crime rates were going up.

"Look who just woke up." A voice said next to her. Looking to the right, Alice saw her aunt, looking just like she did the last she saw her. "Rise and shine."

"Aunty Nica!" Alice cried, hugging her. "It's been a while!"

"What are you talking about?" Nica asked, confused. "You just fell asleep for a couple hours." Alice quickly realized what she just said, and tried to backtrack.

"Oh, sorry." Alice said. "My dream just made me think like it was a really long time." Just then, Alice looked towards the living room of their house, seeing her parents.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Alice screamed with joy, running to her parents and giving them a bear hug.

"Oof!" Both Ian and Barb said. "We didn't think you were that strong Alice."

"Hey, where's Jill?" Alice asked.

"Who's Jill?" Barb asked.

"You know, my nanny." Alice replied.

"Alice, we never hired a nanny." Ian said. "We're not rich."

"Besides, you never needed one." Sarah said, walking into the room with Daniel. "You were always a bright little girl." Alice broke off the hug with her parents, before running and hugging her grandmother.

"What's the date today?" Alice asked. Sarah chuckled.

"It's August 25th." Sarah replied.

"You know, close to thirty years ago, Charles Lee Ray had tried to drown me." Daniel said. "I thought he was my friend, but he had tried to murder me in cold blood."

"What happened?" Nica asked. Daniel shrugged.

"Someone who looked like a little girl saved me." Daniel said, trying to remember. "I never got a good look at her, it was dark. She told me to get out of there, and by the time to police showed up, they reported there was a bullet lodged in his skull."

"Weird." Alice said, even though deep down, she was smiling. "Sounds like you had a guardian angel." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Well, I feel like taking a walk." Daniel said. "Anyone wanna join me?"

"I will!" Alice said happily, getting her coat on and walking outside with her grandfather.

"Alice, you've been acting more cheery than usual." Daniel said.

"Just happy to be with my family." Alice said, skipping along the sidewalk. Daniel and Alice kept walking, before a man dressed all in black and wearing a ski mask approached them.

"Give me all your money, old man!" The man shouted.

"Take it easy-" Daniel said, but Alice didn't. She slapped the gun away and kicked the man in the knees. The man went down, and Alice punched him in the face, knocking him out.

"Alice, where did you learn how to do that?" Daniel asked, shocked at what he saw.

"Grandpa, I fight threats like this all the time." Alice replied. "This guy was nothing."

"Alice, what on Earth are you saying?" Daniel asked. "You've never done anything like this." Alice bit her lip, realizing what just happened.

"I was once part of a team. The team I'm in, we're… vigilantes." Alice said, not able to think up a better term.

"You mean like Green Arrow from Star City?" Daniel asked.

"Yes!" Alice said, finally getting somewhere. "You know him?"

"Only from the news. I heard he's a murderer." Daniel said. "Look, we will have to report this to the police." Daniel got out his phone and dialed 911, preparing to call the police about an attempted robbery.

 _Central City_

Barry Allen woke up in his house. Frowning, he wondered how he had gotten there.

"Hey there, slugger." A voice called. Barry got up, and looked to who spoke. The person he saw made his heart skip a beat.

"Dad?" Barry asked. Henry Allen grinned, before being joined by his wife, Nora Allen.

"You had a rough night at the office." Nora explained.

"You're alive?" Barry asked, his voice cracking.

"Well, of course we're alive." Henry laughed. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"Oh God." Barry mumbled. "Not again…"

"What's wrong, Barry?" Nora asked.

"I must've gone back in time to save you again." Barry realized, but that made no sense. He had no memory of going back in time, but he somehow still had memories of the last week.

"Now how could you have done that?" Henry asked.

"Because I'm the Flash." Barry said.

"What's the Flash?" Nora asked.

"It's better if I just show you." Barry said, and tried vibrating his hand. Instead, all he did was wave it around. Looking up, Barry realized he somehow lost his speed. "Look, the Flash is a superhero who fights crime in this city."

"Superhero?" Nora asked. "Like the Green Arrow?"

 _Star City_

Anarky ran across the rooftops, trying to run away from something. Just as he thought he had outrun the… thing chasing him, he heard a voice deepened by a voice modulator.

"There's nowhere to run, Machin!" A man in a dark green hood yelled. Anarky took out his flamethrower and attempted to burn the man, but the hooded figure shot an arrow, destroying the deadly weapon.

"Aw, c'mon, Arrow, can't a guy have some fun?" Machin asked, taking out his baton and fighting the Green Arrow, who used his bow to block. Green Arrow struck Anarky across the face, before grabbing the baton and throwing it off the roof. The Arrow kicked Anarky, sending him stumbling to the ledge, and pulled out an arrow.

"What're you gonna do? Kill me?" Anarky asked, laughing.

"That's right." Green Arrow said, firing an arrow straight at Machin's heart, causing him to fall off the edge and land in the street below. Civilians saw the body and look up in horror, but the Green Arrow was already gone, blending into the dark like a shadow.


	6. The Paradox

_Chicago Police Department_

"So, what exactly happened?" The police officer asked, getting bored. After calling the cops, Daniel and Alice were taken to the department for questioning, and Nica, Barb, Ian, and Sarah soon arrived to make sure they were alright. Daniel sighed, before telling the man in blue what he saw.

"A person came in with a mask." Daniel began his story. "He threatened us with a gun, demanding money, and then my granddaughter, Alice, disarmed him and knocked him out."

"A little girl beat up a fully grown man?" The officer laughed.

"I'm just as surprised, sir." Daniel said truthfully. The officer looked him in the eye, his eyebrow raised.

"Alright, I'll have to tell the captain about this." The cop said, before turning around. "Hey, Chief! This guy here says his granddaughter beat the shit out an armed man!"

"Really?" A voice asked, while a man stepped outside his pen. Alice's mouth hung open, not believing who she saw.

"Uncle Andy!" Alice shouted, running towards Andy Barclay. It appeared that because Chucky was never in his life, Andy had a decent life, and joined the police department. Alice got to Andy, and hugged him.

"It's good to see you!" Alice said.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Andy asked, confused. Alice stopped the hug, looking up at him.

"Of course you know me." Alice said.

"Alice, come back here!" Barb said, entering the pen and grabbing her daughter by the arm. "Officer, I'm so sorry. She doesn't usually do this."

"No, it's fine, ma'am." Andy said. "She's probably a little excited after what had happened."

"No, I'm not!" Alice shouted.

"Alice, what's gotten into you?" Sarah asked. "For the last couple days, you have been acting as if you haven't seen us all in years."

"That's because… I haven't." Alice said, deciding to let the cat out of the bag. "Look, I did something that prevented you all from dying."

"We die?" Ian asked.

"Wait, this all makes sense." Andy spoke up. "My entire life, it felt like a piece of me was missing. What exactly happened?" Alice took a deep breath, and told everyone in a whisper.

"I changed the timeline." Alice stated. "I went back in time and was the girl who killed Charles Lee Ray the night he tried to kill you, Grandpa. Now, you're all here."

"And when you changed the timeline, you did more than just save your family, didn't you?" Andy asked. "What happened to me?"

"In my timeline, Charles Lee Ray dies on November 9th, 1988." Alice explains. "Instead of just going to Hell, he transfers his soul into a Good Guy doll."

"And then?" Andy asked.

"You don't want to know." Alice replied. Andy just nodded his head in understanding.

"Wait, you called him Uncle Andy…" Nica said, putting two and two together. "Were we…?"

"Yes, you and Andy were married in my timeline." Alice said. Alice then got weak in the knees and held her head, and somehow, she had forgotten a fraction of the events that she and Andy had together. Once she regained her footing, Alice looked towards the door, seeing a British man in a black suit strolled in, someone she recognized.

"Lucifer!" Alice said happily, but then noticed he Devil wore a grim expression. After making long strides to where the Pierce family were, Lucifer grabbed Alice by the shoulders and raised her off the ground.

"What did you do?" Lucifer shouted, shaking Alice. "WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"Hey, put her down!" Andy said, but Lucifer turned his eyes a burning red, causing Barclay to jump back. "Jesus, what the fuck?!"

"What did you do, Alice?" Lucifer asked.

"I-changed-the-timeline!" Alice said, while being shook. "What makes you think I did something?"

"I was tipped off!" Lucifer said. "I'm not from this world, Alice! You know that! But the detective and her spawn are! And now, Trixie is gone!"

"I couldn't have done that!" Alice said. "It must have been someone else?"

"Then who?" Lucifer asked.

"Maybe it was another time traveller." Alice suggested. "I don't know! But I promise you, I'll figure it out!"

"You'd better. You don't want to see me angry." Lucifer said, setting the girl down and leaving.

"Aren't you going to help?" Alice called.

"No, I'm getting a drink." Lucifer said, visibly shaking from his rage. "This is your mess, Pierce. You're cleaning it up." Alice sat there, eyes wide, while the rest of her family checked on her.

"What the fuck was that?" Andy asked.

"That was Lucifer Morningstar." Alice explained. "He's the real Devil, and from where I'm from, he's actually a good friend of yours and Nica's."

"So, how are you going to figure this out?" Daniel asked. "Seeing as how you promised him?"

"I got an idea…" Alice said, reaching into her pocket, thinking that the page from the Necronomicon was in there. Unfortunately, there was only a couple balls of lint. "Oh no…"

"What?" Nica asked.

"The way I went back in time- it's not with me!" Alice panicked. However, she thought of a plan B. "Hey, grandpa, can you drive me to Star City?"

 _Star City_

After a few hours, Daniel and Alice finally arrived at an old building.

"You sure this is the place?" Daniel asked.

"I'm sure." Alice said, hugging her grandfather and getting out of the car. "Thanks Grandpa! You don't have to wait for me!" Daniel nodded, and drove off back to Chicago. Alice took a deep breath, before entering the building and using the secret switch, took the elevator down to the secret bunker. Once Alice entered the Arrow Cave, she was shocked at what she saw. Yes, there were computers as usual, but there were display cases with certain objects in them. She recognized one as containing the bow and arrows of Malcolm Merlyn, the Dark Archer. Next to that were display cases of Deathstroke's balaclava, Ra's Al Ghul's ring, Damien Darhk's Khushu idol, and Prometheus' mask. On the other side were cases filled with assault rifles and military grade pistols.

"Jesus, Oliver." Alice gasped. "I knew you killed people back in the day, but what turned you into a psychopath?" Alice heard footsteps, and turned around, just in time to catch a fist. Alice looked up, seeing a man with a graying beard and a hood.

"Who are you?" The archer demanded. "Answer me!"

"Oliver, it's me! You have to remember!" Alice yelled, as she was picked up off the ground for the second time that day. "I'm Alice!"

"Oliver?" The archer said, with a flicker of sadness. "He's dead. I watched him die."

"Oh God." Alice said, her eyes widening. "He drowned on the Queen's Gambit that night. He died, but you lived. You're his father, Robert."

"How do you know who I am?" The aging vigilante asked.

"Alright, in my world, I fought along side your son!" Alice said. "We knew each other for about a week, but I wanted my family to be alive!"

"You expect me to believe this?" Robert asked.

"Yes." Another person said, stepping out of the shadows to reveal it was Barry Allen. "It's good to see you again, Alice."

"Barry!" Alice shouted. "Wait, how do you know about this?"

"Savitar once told me something." Barry replied. "He said that the more you use time travel, the less the rules apply to you. I'm assuming in this case, it means I still retain some memories, even if I wasn't the one who changed history. But I don't have my speed anymore."

"But I just went back in time to save my family!" Alice said. "How can Andy not be my uncle, or Trixie doesn't exist?"

"I- I don't know." Barry said, averting his eyes. Alice noticed he wasn't looking her in the eye, but decided they had more important matters to get to.

"Why should I believe either of you?" Robert asked.

"Because where we come from, I'm the Flash." Barry explained. "And I can prove it." Barry pulled out a ring with a lightning bolt on it. Alice recognized it as the ring he used to store his suit in, and had Cisco recently reverse engineer it a few months ago. Barry pressed the button, but instead of his own suit, a yellow costume with opposite colors came out.

"Not what you were expecting?" Robert Queen asked.

"Thawne." Barry realized. "He must be the one who changed all this."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked. "I'm the one who went back in time."

"Who's Thawne?" Green Arrow asked.

"The Reverse Flash." Barry explained. "And I've gone back in time too, but I only changed the histories of a few of my friends. It was never this bad."

"And you're suggesting he somehow went back in time and changed something?" Robert asked.

"Speedsters can time travel." Barry said. "And he possibly changed everything. My parents are alive, again. I know longer have my speed. You're the Green Arrow. But why give me his suit?"

"Because he hates you." Robert concluded. "So much that he's willing to destroy time to kill you. But he wants you to know that it's him."

"Could Thawne really be that insane?" Alice asked.

"Yes." Both Alice and Robert said. "You wouldn't believe the monsters the world cooks up…"

"Then we need to stop this." Barry said. "We need to find Thawne and fix this. Before someone else I care about gets hurt."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, worried.

"The last time I changed the timeline, something much worse happened." Barry explained. "Wally ended up dying while fighting an evil speedster."

"Not saying I believe you." Robert said. "But in your time, is Oliver…?"

"He's alive." Alice said. "And he is the Green Arrow."

"First, we need to get my speed back to fight Thawne." Barry announced. "We just need the chemicals over at Star Labs, and an invention that Cisco Ramone created."

"Then let's get to it." Alice said, as the three left the bunker and headed for Central City.


	7. Need For Speed

_Star Labs_

Alice, Barry, and Robert arrived at Star Labs, finding a sign on the door that read "Ramon Industries".

"What the Hell?" Alice asked out loud.

"This is like the last time I went back in time." Barry muttered, opening the door and seeing Cisco in a business suit, slicked back hair, and glasses.

"Who the Hell are you guys?" Cisco asked, seeing them. "And why is the Green Arrow in my building?"

"Cisco, look-" Barry said, but Ramon cut him off.

"Uh-uh. I don't know you." Cisco said. "You don't call me by my first name."

"Look, Mister Ramon." Barry said through gritted teeth. "You do know me, because this happened before. The timeline has changed again." Cisco paused, looking up.

"Is that why this feels like Deja Vu?" Cisco asked. Barry nodded. "Are Wally and his sister going to show up too?"

"No, only us." Alice said. "We need your help. Barry doesn't have his speed anymore." Suddenly, Alice doubled over, clutching her head. She began

"Alice, what's wrong?" Barry said, running over.

"I… felt like I had forgotten something." Alice asked. "But I'm not sure. What's happening?"

"You're losing your memories." Barry explained. "It happened to me in Flashpoint. This timeline is beginning to override ours. Pretty soon, you'll forget your family was even dead."

"Why isn't it happening to you?" Alice asked.

"I don't know." Barry admitted. "Back in Flashpoint, Thawne said my speed was causing me to forget faster. Maybe the magic you used is speeding up the process."

"Well, you're going to need your speed." Cisco said. "Tell you what. I might have a few things that could help."

"That's great." Robert said. "We have all the chemicals. According to Barry, we just need something that'll act like a lightning rod, and a type of unit that can contain the reaction."

"I got just the thing." Cisco said, leading the trio to the basement and towards a large machine with tubes and beakers. "This was created in case if the particle accelerator ever exploded, to contain the blast and dark matter."

"Perfect." Barry said. "We need to put the chemicals in those beakers. Now, we need a conductor." Robert put the assorted chemicals in the beakers, and hooked them up to the machine.

"You mean this?" Cisco asked, showing them a metal rod. "It can be used to harness any type of weather. I call it the Wizard's Wand."

"Great." Barry said. "Now go to the roof. Up there is a satellite. We need you to cause a storm, and have just one lightning bolt strike the satellite, because it's connected to this room. Robert will say when." Cisco nodded, and after taking a communications device from Queen, headed to the roof. Barry got into the box, and Robert flipped a switch, causing Barry to be injected with the chemicals.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Barry?" Alice asked.

"We have to stop Thawne." Barry replied. "This is the only way."

"Ramon, now." Robert shouted, and Alice faintly heard Cisco say a Harry Potter line, as the room shook from the lightning bolt that hit. The lightning struck Barry, and Robert turned on the particle accelerator, causing an explosion that blew the doors off. Just as the large pieces of steel were about to hit Alice and Robert, they felt themselves being carried away in a yellow blur.

"Told you I was fast." Barry smirked. Barry then bent on one knee, clutching his head the same way Alice did.

"You're starting to forget, aren't you?" Alice asked.

"Yes." Barry said. "And I'm gaining new memories. Like how Oliver Queen died and Robert Queen became the Green Arrow. Or how Cisco became a billionaire." Speaking of Cisco, he popped into the blast room at that moment.

"Did it work?" Cisco asked. Barry gave him an answer by vibrating his hand. "Yep, it worked."

"Good. Here's a suit." Robert said, tossing Barry the Reverse Flash's costume. "I'm not giving you a hood." Barry vibrated his body so fast, once Alice and Robert readjusted their eyes, Barry was already in the suit, but it was back to the normal red color.

"I had to make a last minute change." Barry said.

"Looks great." Robert said sarcastically. "Now, why don't you give it a test run to see if you can break the time barrier and-" The Flash sped off before Green Arrow finished his sentence.

"-Fix whatever the girl did." Robert muttered, looking at Alice. "Now I know how Lance feels." A few minutes later, Barry came back, looking exhausted.

"Well?" Alice asked.

"I couldn't do it." Barry said. "I ran as fast as I could, but I couldn't go back."

"Damn." Alice said. "We can only do this the same way it was done. By reading a page from the Necronomicon."

"And where is that?" Robert asked.

"As far as I know, Elk Grove, Michigan." Alice said. "I know… knew a guy there. But first, since we're in Central City, we might as well get a friend here…"

 _Thirty Minutes Later_

Alice, Barry, and Robert arrived to a suburban home in their civilian clothes, seeing a woman and her child on their porch. The son looked familiar, playing with a couple action figures and was around Alice's age. The woman looked up from reading her book, seeing the three walk towards them.

"Robert?" The woman asked. "It's been a while."

"Yes it has, Samantha." Robert agreed.

"What are you doing here?" Samantha asked.

"We're here to speak with William." Alice said.

"Who are you?" Samantha asked, turning to her.

"I'm Alice Pierce." Alice explained. "I just need to talk to your son for a minute." Samantha sighed, before letting them all inside the house.

"William." Alice said. "Do you ever have any visions or dreams? As if they are vague memories?"

"Yes." William said. "They're of a man in a green suit and hood, saving me on a boat, then at someone's house after a man in a black suit hurt him without touching him."

"William, that man is your father." Alice said. "His name was Oliver Queen." Both Samantha and Robert paled.

"How do you know that?" Samantha demanded.

"I have a grandson?" Robert asked.

"Don't ask me how I know, I just do." Alice said. "Something happened, where the Oliver I know died on that boat instead of Robert."

"That's not possible." Samantha gasped.

"It is, Miss Clayton." Barry said. "I've seen it too."

"No, it can't be." William said. "I've never even met Oliver Queen."

"Look, just do this little thing for me then." Alice said, taking a soda can and placing it on a table. She then took a small box from Robert, which unfolded into a fully functioning bow and arrows. "Try to hit that can." William took the bow, and after pulling back the string with the arrow notched, let the arrow fly. Everyone watched, as the arrow flew across the room and hit the can, before embedding it into a wall.

"So you still remember how to fire a bow." Alice said, shocked.

"Is that it?" Samantha asked.

"If it is alright with you, we need him to come with us for awhile." Alice asked. "We need his help to save the world."

"No no no, I don't want him to be in danger." Samantha said.

"Don't worry Samantha, it'll be fine." Robert said. "The Green Arrow and the Flash can protect him."

"Mom, I want to go. Please." William said. Samantha thought for a moment, as she looked at everyone around the room.

"Alright." Samantha said. "But come back to me. Promise me."

"Thank you." Alice said. "Now, who's ready to visit Michigan?"


	8. Getting Some Help

_Elk Grove_

"Okay Alice, what are we doing here?" Barry asked, as they walked through a neighborhood.

"You don't remember?" Alice asked. "Back when Damien Darhk threatened to destroy the world, Andy challenged him to hand to hand combat using the Necronomicon. From what I heard, the book was kept by Ash Williams."

"And what makes you think you'll find that book here?" Robert Queen asked.

"Because chances are, he never moved away from Elk Grove or read the book again." Alice guessed. "This is just a hunch though." Finally, Alice spotted a 1973 Oldsmobile Delta 88 Royale next to an old white house.

"He's here." Alice announced, before carefully opening the door. The group walked inside, finding Ash sleeping on a chair, a can of Shemp's beer right next to him. Suddenly, Ash's eyes snapped open, and he pulled out his shotgun with lightning speed.

"Who the fuck are you guys?" Ash asked. Barry used his speed to take away the shotgun and throw it to the other side of the room.

"That's not important right now." Alice said, before looking around. "Hey, where's Brandy?"

"Who's Sandy?" Ash asked, still drunk.

"Brandy. Your daughter." Alice repeated. "You and Candace Barr screwed back in high school."

"Daughter?" Ash asked, bewildered. "Sure, I fucked Candace, but the day later, she probably got an abortion." Alice stood there, her mouth hung open.

"Look, man, we just need the Necronomicon." Barry said.

"And how do I know you're not a deadite?" Ash accused. "After what you just did?"

"Hit me." Barry shrugged, stretching his arms out. Ash struck him across the face, hard, and seeing that his eyes didn't turn white, believed him.

"Alright, that's clever." Ash said. "But how do you know about the Necronomicon?"

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." William replied.

"Try me kid." Ash said, lighting a joint.

"The timeline has changed." Alice explained. "I know this sounds weird, but in another time, we all know each other. You also help my uncle save the world."

"You think I wouldn't believe that?" Ash asked. "I've time travelled before. One time I ended up-"

"-In the Middle Ages." Alice interrupted. "We know. Now, we need the book to go back in time again."

"Alright, don't get your panties in a knot." Ash grumbled. "C'mon, it's upstairs." Ash, Alice, and everyone else went up the stairs and into Ash's old room, finding the Necronomicon placed on a shelf with other memorabilia. Ash opened the book to the page about time travel, only to discover the page was ripped out.

"What the fuck?" Ash said out loud. "I didn't touch this in over thirty years!"

"Thawne." Alice and Barry realized. "He must've taken the page."

"Without the page, or Flash being fast enough, how are you going to go back in time?" Robert asked. Alice thought for a moment.

"Nora Darhk." She said.

"Who?" William asked.

"She's Damien Darhk's daughter." Robert explained. "Two years ago, Damien Darhk threatened to destroy the world with every nation's nuclear missiles. After I stopped him, Nora was put into foster care, and was later committed to Sumner Asylum in Star City."

"Then that's where we're going." Alice said. "Back when I met her, she was possessed by a demon, and had the power to send my uncle and his friends to 1969."

"I'm assuming you don't need the book anymore?" Ash asked.

"No." Everyone said.

"Once this is over, Ash, I promise things will be right." Alice said, and nodding to Barry, they all sped off to Star City.

 _Sumner Asylum_

Doctor Ellen Moore, head of Sumner Asylum, was walking down the hallway, shutting the lights off for the night. As she turned a corner, Alice, Robert, and William slipped out of the shadows, looking for the room that Nora Darhk was in.

"Found her." William said, peering into a window. "That is her, right?" Alice looked in, seeing a little girl with long dark hair.

"Yes, that's her." Alice confirmed, trying to open the door, but it was locked. "Robert, can you?"

"On it." Robert said, picking the lock with an arrow and opening the door. Alice walked inside by herself, sitting in a chair as Nora woke up.

"Who are you?" Nora asked.

"A friend." Alice replied. "I need to ask you something. Do you ever hear voices?"

"No." Nora said, frowning.

"Does someone ever speak to you, and only you can hear him?" Alice pressed.

"No." Nora repeated, confused. "Why are you asking me this?"

"You've never had blackouts or anything?" Alice continued. "There's never been incidents where you weren't in control?"

"No!" Nora shouted. "Why do you want to know?"

"What's going on?" William asked.

"Shit." Alice realized. "She's not possessed by Mallus."

"Who is Mallus?" Nora asked.

"He's a demon." Alice said, before turning to William and Robert. "Did Sara die on the Queen's Gambit with Oliver?"

"Yes, why?" Robert asked.

"Damn." Alice said. "She never got on the Waverider. Which means they never broke time. And they never released Mallus."

"I have no idea what any of that means, but we're going to have company." Robert said, looking towards the hallway and seeing some security guards running over. "We need to go now."

"I'm not leaving Nora." Alice said, grabbing Darhk's arm and pulling her up. "Come on, we need to go." William, Alice, and Nora left the room, while Robert ran behind them, turning back to shoot arrows at the guards. The guards responded by pulling out pistols.

"Pistols? In a mental asylum?" Alice asked, as the got to the entrance room. "They must be part of the Order…" More guards blocked the exit. Ellen Moore was in front of them.

"Whoever you are, let the patient go!" Ellen shouted.

"Fuck off!" Alice yelled back. "I know what you're trying to do to Nora! You want to use her to bring Mallus here!"

"If you will not comply, we will have no choice but to use deadly force." Moore warned icily.

"Let's go then, bitch." Alice said, taking out her gun and firing at guards, while Robert and William ducked behind the counter and used their arrows. The guards fired their weapons, prompting everyone to hide behind their cover, until they resumed fighting. Robert jumped out, using his bow as a club, while William continued shooting arrows. A guard tried to line up his gun with William, but just as he fired, the bullet stopped in mid air. Alice and William turned around, seeing Nora with her hand raised.

"Guess you still have magic." Alice grinned. Nora's eyes narrowed, before sending the bullet back at the guard's head. More guards began firing, but Nora stopped all the bullets and flung their attackers against the wall, knocking them out.

"Thanks." Alice said, stepping over the guards and kicking Moore in the face, ensuring she'd stay down.

"What are friends for?" Nora asked. Alice smiled, but then her knees buckled.

"Oh God…" Alice groaned, as she began to lose more memories. Unfortunately, these memories were more recent, such as when she first met Andy, or when she died, and were replaced with memories of just her family.

"What's wrong?" Nora and William asked.

"Her memories are collapsing." Barry said, zooming into the asylum. "This timeline is overriding the original. Pretty soon, this new world will be set in stone."

"Where the fuck were you?" Alice asked.

"I was a bit sidetracked with the guards outside." Barry apologized. "Come on, we need to get out of here." Alice nodded, and after making it outside, Robert hotwired a car, and they all drove off to the bunker.

 _Arrow Cave_

Alice woke up in the bunker, feeling as if she was hung over.

"Glad you're awake, you'll want to see this." Barry said, gesturing over to a computer. The screen showed a news report of a large alien ship over Star City, with a large bomb attached to the bottom.

"What is that?" Alice asked.

"The Dominators." Barry answered. "In 2016, after I went back in time and caused Flashpoint, the Dominators showed up and tried to destroy the city with a metahuman bomb, because they believed metas were a threat to their race."

"Then why are they here now?" William asked.

"Because the timeline has been changed again." Robert guessed. "And it looks like they're not going to wait for you to fix it this time. This time, the bomb is big enough to destroy the planet. The President has ordered all military forces to fight the Dominators, but they're going to need help."

"Then let's give it to them." Alice said, heading towards the elevator. "Let's go." Everyone else followed Alice, and went outside to meet the alien invasion.


	9. Fight for the Future

Alice, Robert, William, Nora, and Barry walked outside, seeing that the battle had already begun. Looking further down the street, Alice saw soldiers wearing black suits and having high tech weaponry.

"Is that-" Alice was about to ask, but was cut off.

"Argus." Robert growled, walking over to where they set up camp and finding John Diggle. "John, what the Hell do you think you're doing?"

"I am the director of Argus, Mister Queen." Diggle said. "And I just received intel that the Dominators have come back."

"Look, we have a way to stop them, just buy us some more time." Robert asked.

"Alright Mister Queen, but only because we have had a past together." Diggle grudgingly replied. "I'm sending Task Force X out. Maybe that'll give you an edge." After making a call, Task Force X was sent into the field, consisting of Floyd Lawton, Digger Harkness, Carrie Cutter, and Ben Turner.

"Okay, we need to find a way to get onto the mothership and take out the bomb, before we-" Robert ordered, but was shot in the gut.

"Grandpa!" William yelled, turning around and firing an arrow at the dominator that shot him. As William, Nora, and Barry began fighting the aliens, Alice tried to tend to Robert's wound.

"You're going to be alright." Alice promised. "I can stop the bleeding."

"Don't be an idiot." Robert gasped. "I may not be a doctor, but I know that I won't come back from this." More dominators appeared, causing Barry and William to push themselves harder to protect their friends.

"We're going to die." Alice realized.

"We're already dead." Robert responded, coughing up blood. "Just find the other speedster. That's how you change all this."

"No!" Alice yelled, getting up and hitting a wall. "I won't stand by while people are dying!" Alice turned around, only to see that Robert had vanished. Confused, she didn't hear someone sneaking up behind her.

"Where'd he go?" Barry asked, walking towards Alice.

"I don't know." Alice admitted. Just then, they both heard a familiar voice behind them.

"Hello Alice." The Reverse Flash said, drinking coffee from a CC Jitters mug. "Barry."

"Thawne." Alice and Barry said simultaneously.

"I love what you did with the place." Eobard taunted.

"This is your fault!" Alice accused, while Barry sped at Thawne and began fighting him. Alice stepped out of the ruined building, watching the red and yellow streaks of lightning clash throughout the battle between the dominators and the military. Alice thought for sure that Barry could beat him, when all of a sudden, the yellow streak just… vanished. Then the red lightning zoomed toward her, and Alice found herself being picked up by the throat and forced against a wall.

"This worked out so well." Thawne said. "All I had to do was rip out a page from the Necronomicon, and you would come running here. Not that you wouldn't be here anyway, you… hero."

"Go to Hell." Alice snarled, taking out a knife and slashing Thawne's wrist. "If you had the balls, you'd fight me without your speed."

"As you wish." Reverse Flash grinned, and began to punch Alice. Alice repeatedly blocked Thawne's attacks, before sweeping her leg out and tripping the speedster. Thawne quickly got back up and kicked Alice, sending her sprawling to the ground and having her leg punctured by a metal rod lying around. As Thawne walked toward her, Alice pulled out the metal rod and pulled out her gun, firing off three rounds. Even without his speed, Reverse Flash dodged every bullet, and kicked the gun away, before picking up Alice and tossing her in the middle of the road, allowing her to see the battle raging on. From there, Alice watched as Floyd Lawton was overwhelmed by dominators, who killed him with a final laser blast to his eye.

"What the fuck did you do to the world?" Alice asked, as Thawne put his foot on her back.

"Oh, that's the beauty of all this, Alice." Reverse Flash said smugly. "I didn't do a thing. You did."

"No. I couldn't have…" Alice said, trying to crawl away, even with the leg wound, but Thawne picked her up and threw her back on the ground.

"But you did." Thawne said. "Think long and hard. Isn't there some good deed that you might have done?"

"I… saved someone." Alice said, remembering everything that happened in the last couple days. "I saved my grandfather. I saved Daniel Pierce."

"Yes, that's right." Thawne said, kicking Alice across the street.

"No, not all this would've happened." Alice said, horrified. "It wouldn't have changed Oliver's father, or Trixie and Brandy not existing, or Uncle Andy…"

"If you break the sonic barrier, there's a sonic boom." Reverse Flash explained. "You broke the time barrier, kid, and created a time boom. Ripples of distortion were radiated out of that point of impact, and shifted everything just a tiny bit, but it was enough. Enough for events to happen differently." Alice got back up, trying to punch Thawne, but he caught her fist and punched her in the face, causing Alice to land on her back.

"I just wanted to save my family." Alice said. "I just wanted to see them alive."

"Granny's little hero. How noble." Thawne gloated. "Oh wait, you didn't stop JFK from getting assassinated. Or kept Hitler in art school. You didn't even stop Cain from killing Abel. You saved your gramps because you missed him. And in that supreme act of selfishness, you destroyed history far worse than the Flash ever did. You turned this world into a Hell moments before the city is destroyed. And yet, I'm the villain?" A few blocks away, Alice saw William fire arrow after arrow, but was quickly stabbed in the chest by a dominator that snuck up on him.

"No!" Alice screamed, but was kicked repeatedly by Thawne. Reverse Flash then picked Alice up, and forced her to watch as Barry tried to speed over to them, but the dominators used their mind control to incapacitate the Flash and shoot him repeatedly, leaving a pile of ashes left. Thawne continued to beat Alice, but paused, looking up to see the dominator's ship drop its bomb, causing a massive explosion that was increasing.

"Good work, Alice." Thawne said. "The world is about to end, thanks to you. I hope your precious family has a good view of it."

"You can't let this happen, Thawne." Alice said. "You'll die too."

"As people say in this century, it's totally worth it." Reverse Flash said smugly. He then pulled out a small piece of paper, one that Alice recognized as a page from the Necronomicon.

"That reminds me, looking for this?" Thawne asked. "It's a real shame, because without Barry, I'm the only one who can go back in time and fix this-" Eobard stopped and looked down, seeing an arrow protruding from his chest. Thawne looked back up, blood leaking out of his mouth, and fell to the ground and dropped the page, revealing Robert was behind him.

"Not anymore, you're not." Robert said, then collapsed.

"You killed him." Alice stated.

"Not necessarily." Robert said, removing his hood. "Not if you go back in time and fix this." At that moment, the bomb's radius kept expanding.

"The only way you can save the world is preventing this one from happening." Robert continued. "You know what that means."

"I have to allow Chucky to kill my family." Alice realized, tears forming in her eyes.

"Take this." Robert said, giving Alice a letter. "Now go!" Robert laid back on the ground, as Alice picked up the Necronomicon page, and began running from the blast. As the bomb's radius increased, the military, Argus, dominators, Task Force X, Robert Queen, and Nora Darhk were enveloped in the blast, being completely disintegrated. Alice was finally able to repeat the incantation that brought her to 1988, and entered a wormhole caused by the Necronomicon. Just as she entered the hole, Alice saw herself ahead of her. At first confused, Alice quickly realized this was the version of her that was going to stop Charles Lee Ray.

"Alice, stop!" Alice yelled. "You'll kill everyone!" Just ahead of them, the portal opened, overlooking the lake that Charles Lee Ray drowned Daniel Pierce in.

"Alice, you have to stop!" Alice yelled again.

"Who the fuck are you?" The younger Alice asked, trying to punch what she thought was a doppelganger. Instead, Alice caught the fist and put her past self in a headlock, effectively stopping her from changing the past.

"Grandpa, Grandma." Alice whispered, as she began to cry. "I'm so sorry…"


	10. Back to Normal?

Alice woke up on the side of a road, but was unsure of where she was. Just then, a man with a blue shirt, shotgun, and chainsaw for a hand walked up to her.

"Ash?" Alice asked.

"Hello, Alice." Ash Williams said, taking off the chainsaw and putting on his fake hand, before extending it. "Come on, get up. We need to talk."

"Shouldn't you be on the Waverider?" Alice asked.

"I was alerted to you fucking up the timeline. That trench coat wearing Brit let me go on my own for this one." Alice took Ash's hand and stood up, before following him through a bar.

"Where are we?" Alice asked.

"We're in the Elk Lounge Bar." Ash replied. "The year is 1989. You hungry?"

"No, I'm good." Alice said. "How'd I get here?"

"After you stopped your younger self from changing history, I pulled you out of the vortex caused by the Necronomicon." Ash explained. "Speaking of, I want that page back."

"How did you know about that?" Alice asked, taking out the page and giving it to Williams."

"Well, I'm assuming the Flash once told you that the more you use time travel, the more often you can notice changes, even if you don't cause it." Ash said. "Did you really think that only applies to speedsters?"

"Then why didn't you tell me back at your house?" Alice asked.

"I was drunk after losing my daughter." Ash said, but became serious. "Look, I understand wanting to erase some unpleasant moments of your life. I went back in time to save Pablo after Baal killed him. But you can't fuck with the timeline. Either time will make that event happen in a different way, or it will replace it with something equally as bad, or worse."

"Since when did you start giving a shit?" Alice snapped.

"Since I found out I had a daughter." Ash said. "And what you did almost took her from me. I have made these same mistakes as you. When I went back in time to save Pablo, the original Ruby, the one who wanted to stop Baal, got killed in the process. Haven't you ever seen Happy Tree Friends?"

"What the fuck is that?" Alice asked, bewildered.

"It's a television show." Ash said. "I thought every kid watched it. It's a cartoon with animals that die horrible deaths, it's great. But my point is that in one episode, the blue guy with glasses keeps going back in time to stop his friends from dying, but no matter what he does, he makes things worse, and they get killed anyway, one way or another. Then the cycle is repeated over and over." Ash noticed that Alice wasn't particularly listening, so he picked up a mug from the table.

"Here, let me show you something." Ash said, holding the mug. "Pretend this is the timeline."

"Jesus, I'm out of here." Alice said, rolling her eyes.

"Humor me, kid." Ash threatened. "Now this, is time. Whenever you change something in time, it breaks." Ash's fake hand squeezed, causing the mug to be broken in two. "But no matter how many times you try to fix it, it will never be the same." Ash proved his point by trying to put the piece back together, but the mug showed visible cracks.

"Look, I know what I did wrong, I won't make the same mistake." Alice said.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard that before from Ruby." Ash said. "That right there leads to an infinite number of paradoxes, or whatever she said."

"But why have this book if we can't just fix what we did wrong?" Alice asked.

"We're not supposed to use the book for our own gain." Ash said. "We have to protect the rest of humanity from it. That includes not reading it. We're not gods. Now, you have to ask yourself, are you going to go back and hit reset every time you fuck up, or will you learn to live with what you did and move forward?"

"Excuse me, is everything alright?" A waitress asked, walking over and seeing the broken mug.

"She did it." Ash said, pointing to Alice. "But, it's time we left." Ash and Alice left the diner, and after saying the incantation, Alice walked through the vortex and back to the current time, while Ash pressed a button to reveal a jumpship from the Waverider, and flew back to the ship.

 _Star City_

"So, let's get this straight." Oliver said for what seemed like the one hundredth time. "You went back in time and changed history by stopping Charles Lee Ray from killing your grandfather?"

"Yes. How is it so hard to understand?" Alice asked, exasperated. "You know the Flash!"

"And Barry already knew the timeline was changed because he did it before?" Oliver repeated.

"And I almost destroyed the world as we knew it." Alice said. "Here's something I don't get: I still have memories of that timeline. Like a whole other life, including everything I did with my grandfather and grandma."

"Sounds like a gift." Oliver said, taking a look at a computer monitor. Remembering something, Alice reached into her pocket and pulled out the letter Robert Queen gave her. Smiling, Alice handed it to Oliver.

"Yes. A gift." Alice said.

"This is my father's handwriting." Oliver realized, taking off his hood. Oliver opened the letter, and began reading.

 _Dear son,_

 _There's only one thing I know in life. I know that some things happen by chance. Others happen because we will it to. I do not know how this has happened, by I was given a second chance at life. But I do not want this if it means that you die in my place. I do not think that this world would be worth saving if you were not in it. That is why I took an offer to help change time back to what it once was. Yes, it would mean that I would die, but it would ensure that you live. That night when the Queen's Gambit went down was the worst moment of my life. I wanted to ensure that our fates were switched, so that I was the one who died, and you would live to fight another day. Goodbye, my son, and remember, survive._

 _Love always_

 _Your Father_

 _Robert Queen_

Oliver noticed a few drops of water on the letter, and realized he had been crying. Wiping the tears from his eyes, Oliver turned to Alice.

"You're one Hell of a messenger, you know that?" Oliver said. "Thank you." Alice grinned.

"Anytime, Mister Queen." Alice said. "If it is all the same to you, I could use a ride to Chicago. There's still one thing I still need to do…"

 _Chicago_

"I think I finally get it, Grandma." Alice said, placing flowers on Sarah Pierce's grave in the cemetery. A few feet away from her were Oliver, William, Nora, and Trixie. "There really are some things I can't change. And I think I finally know the difference."

"Alice?" A voice called out, prompting Alice to turn around. Right next to Oliver were Andy and Nica.

"How did you get here?" Alice asked.

"Oliver called us." Andy said. "Is everything alright?" Alice ran over and tackled them in a bear hug.

"It is now." Alice whispered. "It is now." Just as the hug was broken off, Andy vanished in a yellow energy.

"Andy!" Alice and Nica yelled, William, Trixie, and Nora were taken by the same energy as well.

"What's happening?" Nica yelled.

"The Dominators." Oliver growled. "We need to go, now!" Alice, Oliver, and Nica began running toward the car, but Nica was transported by the yellow energy. Oliver tried to run over and grab Alice, but it was too late, and she vanished, leaving Oliver alone in Chicago.


	11. The Family that has Everything

Alice woke up in her grandmother's home again, having no recollection of the past week. For all she knew, she had lived there her entire life. After getting up, Alice got dressed and headed towards the bathroom, stopping to hear what she thought was Andy and Nica on the other side of the door.

"So, how was your run?" Nica asked.

"I had already told you while you took a shower." Andy replied, kissing Pierce. "Nica Pierce, will you marry me?"

"I think I already answered that question." Nica said, showing her engagement ring. "I need to get dressed. Barb and Ian will be here soon." Andy smiled, and exited the bathroom, seeing Alice.

"Hey Alice." Andy greeted. "Ready for the big day?"

"Yes." Alice said excitedly. "You and Aunty Nica are going to get married!"

"Pretty soon, you'll be calling me 'Uncle Andy'." Andy added with a smile. Alice smiled back, before going downstairs to wait for her parents.

 _Star City_

Oliver stormed into the bunker, catching the eye of Felicity and John.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Felicity said.

"And where's Pierce and Barclay?" Diggle asked.

"The Dominators are back." Oliver quickly said. "They took them, as well as Trixie, Nora, and William. Call Cisco."

"Hold on a minute." Felicity said. "We're not sure if they were taken the same way you guys were."

"I'm pretty sure." Oliver said. "Just get Cisco." Felicity just nodded, before making a call to Star Labs.

 _Chicago (Dream)_

Alice waited in the main room, and eventually, Barb and Ian arrived.

"Mom! Dad!" Alice exclaimed, hugging her parents. "I'm glad you could make it!"

"Of course we could!" Barb said. "I would do anything to see my little sister get married!"

"Of course, we had some car trouble, but it was a good thing our old family friend stopped by." Ian said, moving to the side to reveal Charles Lee Ray with his wife, Tiffany, and their kids, Glen and Glenda. "Thank God he was there to give us a ride, or else we wouldn't have made it."

"Is everyone here?" Andy asked, entering the living room with Nica.

"They are now." Charles said, looking out the window and seeing a few more cars show up. The first family who came in were the Deckers, consisting of Dan Espinoza, Chloe, her daughter Trixie, and her step father Lucifer. Next came the Darhks, Damien and Ruve, with their daughter Nora. Lastly, Oliver Queen and his wife Laurel Lance arrived, with his son William.

"That reminds me." Charles said. "I got you a gift on the way here." Charles reached into his bag and pulled out a doll with red hair.

"Thanks Mister Ray!" Alice said. "What is it?"

"It's a Good Guy doll." Andy explained. "Those things were all the rage back when I was a kid. They were up there with Smurfs and Cabbage Patch Kids." As he kept looking at the doll, for a split second, the doll had scars on his face and laughed a sinister cackle. Frowning, Andy looked around, noticing that no one else saw the change. Andy looked back, seeing the doll went back to normal.

"I'll go help you get your luggage out." Nica said, following Barb to the car and opening the trunk, seeing loads of suitcases.

"Jesus!" Nica exclaimed. "Are you planning on moving back in?"

"I wish." Barb said, laughing. "Only problem is, Alice keeps getting too many toys. She doesn't need another." Nica looked at her sister, and for an instant, it felt as if something wasn't right as Barb's eye fell out, causing her to back up in fear.

"Nica, are you alright?" Barb asked, having two eyes again. Nica shook off the feeling.

"Yes, I'm just glad to see you." Nica said, hugging Barb.

Back in the Pierce home, Andy was chatting with Oliver Queen and William.

"I didn't think you'd actually get this far." Oliver joked.

"Yeah, me neither." Andy admitted. "I thought I had found love with Kristen, but Nica… it just feels like she completes me."

"Well, either way, congratulations." Oliver said. "Listen, William and I need to go and pick up a suit. We'll be back soon." Oliver and William then left to go into the city, and struck up a conversation along the way.

"A tuxedo would look good on you." Oliver told his son, as they walked down a street.

"What about a plain suit and tie?" William asked.

"I want you to look your best, William." Oliver said. "That includes wearing a tux."

"Really, Dad?" William groaned.

"It'll look good on you, when you eventually take control over Queen Consolidated." Oliver said. "That might come sooner, seeing as how I'm going to run again for Mayor in the next election."

"Then why not have Walter or Ray Palmer do it?" William asked.

"Because Consolidated is a family business." Oliver explained. "And I'd like to keep things in the family."

"Dad, I want to make my own name." William said. "I don't just want to follow in your footsteps."

"William, if you don't want to take over the company when it's time, it'll be bought out by someone else." Oliver said. William looked up, seeing an oddly placed Play Pals Toys store. Suddenly, someone in a hood bumped into William and Oliver.

"Give me all your money, now!" The man yelled, pulling out a gun. In an instant, William reached up, slapping the gun away, and kicked the man in the stomach, before punching him in the face.

"William, where did you learn to do that?" Oliver asked, shocked his son took the mugger out.

"I-I don't know." William said truthfully, just as confused.

"Look, let's just get our suits and go, okay?" Oliver said. Still shocked, William just nodded, and they continued to the tailor.

About an hour later, William and Oliver returned to the Pierce Residence, and began speaking with the Darhks about what had happened.

"Whoa, that is so cool!" Nora said, when they got to the part where William single-handedly took down a mugger.

"Maybe we shouldn't mention this to anyone else." Oliver suggested.

"Yes. No offense, but I'm not sure anyone would believe it if they weren't there." Damien agreed.

"I'm just glad you did it." Oliver said, looking at William. "You were quite the hero tonight." Suddenly, William looked at his father, and felt as if he had a flashback of Oliver wearing a green suit with a hood, while William himself was about to be killed by a man with a sword. Shrugging it off, William turned around, seeing Alice and Trixie come in, followed by Andy and Nica.

"We heard what happened." Andy announced. "Are you guys alright?"

"We're fine." William said. Alice sighed in relief, and looked towards her aunt. Just as Nica smiled at her, she saw her change from standing on two legs to being in a wheelchair. Alice blinked, and Nica was back to normal.

"Alice, are you okay?" Nica asked, seeing Alice back away.

"I'm fine." Alice reassured everyone. "I just need some air for a minute." Alice left the room, leaving everyone else confused by what was going on.

 _Star City_

Cisco Ramon entered the bunker with Oliver.

"If you're pretty sure you know where they are, what am I doing here?" Cisco asked.

"Trust but verify." Oliver said. "Just in case our hunch is wrong."

"Well, is there anything that William has that I can vibe with?" Cisco asked.

"Sure, here's his Flash backpack." Felicity said, handing Cisco William's the bag. In an instant, Cisco was transported to an alien chamber, seeing Andy, Nica, Alice, William, Trixie, and Nora in stasis pods.

"Yep, just like last time." Cisco said as he came back to the bunker. "They're all in a form of stasis."

"The first time the Dominators attacked, they put me in a type of dream reality." Oliver said. "God only knows what they're seeing right now…"

"Which means they're in space again." Felicity groaned. "I'm going to call the Waverider."

 _Chicago (Dream)_

Trixie stayed at the Pierce residence, talking with her parents.

"I'm glad we were able to make it." Chloe said. "It's been a while since we've seen the Pierces."

"Yeah, we've just been so caught up with work." Dan added. "What about you, Trixie? Happy that we could be here?"

"Yes." Trixie said happily. "It's been too long since I've seen Alice. We still need to finish our game of monopoly too!"

"Do you even remember what piece you were?" Lucifer joked.

"Yeah, I was the shoe!" Trixie said, smiling at her stepfather. Just then, Lucifer changed before her eyes, showing blood red eyes, a scarred face, and had wings. Trixie shook her head, and he went back to normal.

"Trixie, what's the matter?" Lucifer asked, apparent that no one else saw him change.

"Nothing." Trixie lied. Just then, Alice came back from being outside.

"Just in time." Nica said. "We need to go to the rehearsal dinner." Everyone got dressed for the occasion and drove over, finding a fancy restaurant in town.

"Where's Andy?" Nica asked, looking around and not finding the groom. "What if he's not coming?"

"Don't worry." Barb reassured her sister. "He'll be here."

"I don't know." Nica said. "Earlier he looked like he felt something wasn't right. Almost like he was going to back out."

"That's how Ian felt before we got married." Barb laughed, while ordering champagne. On the other side of the room, Damien Darhk and Ruve got wine from the bar, while Nora went to talk with William.

"Gotta say, it's nice seeing you guys again." Nora said. "I didn't think we'd come back after what happened last year."

"When terrorists tried to kill your parents?" William said. "Yeah, I'm just glad you guys are okay." Nora grinned, but while looking at each other, both kids had what felt like a flashback to another time, where they, Alice, and Trixie were on a roof, fighting demons, then it jumped to another time where they fought a man in a red jacket inside a school.

"That's… weird." Nora said.

"What is?" William asked.

"Nothing, it's just… it feels like we once met at another time." Nora said.

"I felt it too." William said, frowning. "It's strange…"

"Is everything alright, you two?" Oliver asked, walking over.

"It's fine, father." William said. "I was just telling Nora about how it was good to see her again." Just then, William saw Oliver in a green hood again and with a bow and arrow, this time fighting Damien Darhk, who used some type of magic.

"I need to sit down for a minute." William mumbled, finding a chair.

"What did you see?" Nora asked, sitting next to him.

"I saw my father, in a green hood." William said. "He was wielding a bow and arrow. And he was fighting your father, and your dad was somehow using magic." Nora frowned.

"This isn't right." Nora said. "I don't think any of this is right."

"What's not right?" Alice asked, walking over.

"I don't think this is real." Nora explained "I think Andy and Nica are already married. And I think a lot of our family here is dead."

"Listen, maybe we're all in denial here." William said. "Let's just forget about this, and have fun for the rest of the night." Nora and Alice agreed, and once Andy arrived, the rehearsal dinner went as planned for the rest of the evening.


	12. Perchance to Dream

_Waverider_

"Captain Hunter, I am receiving a message from Felicity Smoak." Gideon announced.

"What does Miss Smoak want?" Rip Hunter asked.

"She is requesting assistance." Gideon explained. "It appears that the Dominators have returned in 2018, and have captured William Clayton and his friends."

"Gideon, plot a course to that time then." Hunter ordered.

"Where are we going, mate?" Constantine asked, walking up on deck.

"Back to 2018, to revisit some old friends." Rip said. "Strap in." Constantine and the rest of the Waverider's crew complied, and sat down while Hunter directed the ship to the year 2018.

 _Chicago (Dream)_

"Nora, you have grown into becoming a terrific woman." Ruve said, helping Nora into her dress for the wedding.

"It's just a dress mom." Nora replied, turning around to face her mother. "No one really looks good in one."

"But you do." Ruve insisted. "You look… fulfilled."

"I don't know about that, but I do know that I love you, mom." Nora said, hugging her mother. As they embraced, Nora had another vision, this time of that same man in a red jacket stabbing her mother in the chest, then debris fell on her. Horrified, Nora backed away.

"Nora, darling, are you alright?" Damien asked, entering the room. Nora looked at her father, and saw him being stabbed in the stomach with an arrow by a man in a green hood.

"Uh, yeah." Nora claimed, before quickly leaving. Meanwhile, in another room of the house, Andy walked in on Nica and Barb, fixing their dresses.

"Isn't it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" Barb asked.

"Or being late to the dinner?" Nica asked.

"Look, I'm sorry about that." Andy said. "I truly am."

"I'll leave you two alone for a minute." Barb said, exiting the room.

"Just be glad I'm not in a wheelchair, or I'd run your toes over." Nica joked.

"You look… magnificent." Andy said, closing the door.

"Why were you late?" Nica asked.

"I can't explain last night." Andy said. "It felt like a blur. I just know, right now, I want to marry you."

"Well, that's good, because there are guests." Nica said.

"No, I don't want guests, I don't want it to be in a few hours." Andy said. "I want to get married now. We could elope."

"Andy, what-" Nica tried to say, but was interrupted.

"I don't know what's going on, I just want to be with you as soon as possible." Andy said.

"What the Hell is going on with you?" Nica asked.

"Last night, it felt like we were together in another time." Andy tried to explain. "And I want that same thing to happen, more than ever. And I'm not ready to give that up."

"That's sweet of you, but we have guests from out of town." Nica reminded Andy. "We can't just leave them."

"I know, but the only thing that makes sense right now is that I love you." Andy insisted. "And I will join the Chicago PD, and I will work my ass off to be the man you fell in love with." Nica smiled, as there was a knock on the door. Before Andy could open the door, Charles Lee Ray walked in.

"I'm sorry about the interruption." Ray said. "Alice told me I could find you upstairs, and I needed to speak with you urgently, Andy." Andy looked at Charles, confused, because what he saw in his place was a scarred Good Guy doll, and had a flashback of what looked like a doll killing his old babysitter, Maggie Peterson. Meanwhile, Nica had a flashback of herself, lying in a pool of her own blood, paralyzed, while a scarred doll stood over her, taunting her.

"Andy, are you okay?" Charles asked.

"No, I need to sit down for a minute." Andy said, finding a chair.

"I'll come back later." Charles announced, leaving the room. Andy looked over at Nica, who was also sitting in a chair.

"Are you alright?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Nica lied. "I just need to rest."

Alice was walking outside, and was joined by Nora, who had quickly left the house.

"It happened again." Nora informed. "I saw my mother being stabbed with an arrow by a man in a red jacket. Then I saw my father get killed by a man in a green hood who looked like Oliver."

"I saw something weird this morning too." Alice added. "I was talking with Charles Lee Ray, and for some reason, a little Good Guy doll took his place, and I found myself in my other grandmother's house, while the doll killed her with a plastic bag."

"You're not the only ones." William said, walking up to them.

"What happened to forgetting about it?" Alice asked.

"Look, have you been in the city lately?" William asked. "See a particular building that feels out of place?"

"Not really." Nora said.

"Only from a distance, but…" Alice thought. "Play Pals Toys?"

"Yep." William confirmed. "I saw it with dad, and it felt wrong. Thing is, I remember that place being a chinese restaurant. I have no idea what's going on, but after last night, I began having more visions."

"More memory flashes." Alice realized. "I think we're all getting them. What's happening to us?"

"I don't know." Nora spoke up. "I've seen weird things when my father traveled. He claims to be 257 years old. He also claims to know magic. But last night, I had some weird dream. I tried to draw one of these things when I woke up." Nora took out a paper, revealing it to be some type of alien with a red circle in the forehead.

"What's going on?" William asked.

"Not sure." Alice admitted. "We've been remembering things as if they're dreams, but they're not. I don't think any of this is real."

"No, we're real." William said. "But whatever this is, I don't think it's working that much."

"Are you sure?" Alice asked. "Because Nica is… oh shit."

"What?" Nora and William asked.

"They put us in a world where everything is perfect." Alice realized. "At first, I thought the timeline was changed again, but everything works out here. Nica was never in a wheelchair. Oliver isn't the Green Arrow. Nora's parents are alive."

"Alice, I don't know if these are memories or if they're feelings." William said. "But I know that we were brought together in another time."

"These mind games aren't over." Nora said. "Whatever is doing this will push back against what we do."

"With what?" William asked. As if in answer, the wind rustled, the sky darkened, and Alice turned to her left, and saw a life size Good Guy doll, with scars along his face.

"With that." Alice said. "Chucky." The doll charged the three, who instantly dispersed, going in separate directions. Chucky pulled out his knife, trying to slash at Nora, who rolled out of the way. Chucky turned around, trying to stab William, but he ducked. The doll then grabbed Alice by the throat, throwing her onto the ground and brought his knife down, preparing to stab her, but his hand was caught by someone else. Looking up, Alice saw Trixie, who kicked the doll in the knees and taking the knife from him. Trixie then slashed at the doll's face, before stabbing it in the heart.

"How did I do that?" Trixie asked, shocked as the doll fell to the ground, lifeless. The four kids quietly went back into the house, Alice trying to explain everything.

"Okay, this might be hard to explain." Alice said.

"Then try." Trixie demanded.

"We think we're in a type of hallucination." William said.

"That's crazy." Trixie denied. "Not as crazy as me knowing Karate, but it's up there."

"That wasn't Karate." Nora corrected. "It's another form of fighting, and I think you learned it from a demon named Mazikeen."

"Nothing you guys are saying makes sense." Trixie grumbled.

"Fine, then what's the last thing you remember?" Alice asked.

"I don't know." Trixie said.

"Before you all came here yesterday then." Alice said. Trixie thought for a moment. She then flashed back to the other day, when she, Alice, Nora, William, Andy, Nica, and Oliver were at the cemetery in Chicago. After they paid their respects to someone's grave, everyone except for Oliver were transported by a yellow energy beam.

"We were at your grandma Sarah's grave." Trixie said. "Then, you, me, Nora, William, your aunt Nica, and Andy were taken by something."

"Taken where?" William asked.

"And by who?" Nora asked.

"I don't know." Trixie admitted. William then had an idea.

"Nora, can I see your drawing again?" William asked, taking Nora's paper and looking at it. "I know what happened."

"What?" Nora asked.

"My dad once fought an alien race called the Dominators two years ago." William explained. "They must have taken us."

"But why?" Trixie asked.

"The Dominators attacked after the Flash created Flashpoint by changing the timeline." Alice said grimly. "And now they're back because I changed it…"

"It doesn't matter what caused them to come here." Nora announced. "If this is a dream or shared hallucination, how do we wake up?"

"By getting out." William said. "The Play Pals building. Maybe that place is strange because it's how we get out."

"Worth a shot." Alice shrugged. "But we need to let Andy and Nica know about this before we leave."


	13. It's a Wonderful Life

As Nica was drinking champagne with Barb and Ian, Alice, Nora, William, and Trixie walked back into the house, joining the guests while also trying to talk to Andy and Nica. While there, Trixie bumped into Lucifer.

"Sorry Trixie." Lucifer mumbled.

"Hey, it's too bad Amenadial couldn't come." Trixie brought up.

"Yeah, it's just that father has been having him run the family business ever since I left." Lucifer replied. "He hasn't got a break lately." While Trixie was talking with her supposed step-father, Alice spotted Andy. With a smirk, she walked up to him, able to get his attention with a tap on the shoulder.

"Oh hi, Alice." Andy said, looking down at her. "What's up?"

"We need to talk." Alice stated. "Doesn't this feel weird to you? Think about it."

"Yeah, a little." Andy realized. "Nica is already my wife. And we fought Chucky on multiple occasions. What's going on?"

"You're remembering." Alice said. On the other side of the room, William walked through the crowd, being met by Oliver and Laurel.

"William, shouldn't you be getting your tuxedo on?" Oliver asked.

"Are you alright, William?" Laurel asked, noticing the worried face he had.

"I just need to walk around right now, to clear my head." William claimed.

"I think I saw her with Barb and Ian at the mini bar." Oliver said, but stopped his son. "Wait, maybe you should calm down a bit."

"We both do." Laurel added. "You've been acting strange."

"Laurel and I have been thinking that if you keep up this behavior, it won't end well." Oliver warned. "I'm just saying. Your friend's aunt is about to get married. You should be happy." William didn't say anything, he just hugged Laurel, and left to search for Nica. Luckily, Nora had already found her.

"Miss Pierce, I need to speak with you." Nora said, walking up to Nica, Barb, and Ian. "Alone?"

"It's alright Barb, it'll be a few minutes." Nica said, and Barb and Ian walked off.

"I know this is going to sound strange, but this isn't real." Nora said. "Charles Lee Ray is supposed to be Chucky, and most of our families are gone." Nica stared at her blankly, before finally speaking.

"I know." Nica said quietly. Nora blinked in confusion. "I've known for about a day now, ever since I've had those memory flashes. I just don't want to go, it feels perfect here." Just then, Andy found them.

"She knows, Mister Barclay." Nora stated. "And she doesn't want to leave."

"A better question would be why would you guys want to?" Nica asked.

"Because this isn't real." Nora replied.

"But it's real enough." Nica said. "It's better than our real lives. I'm never paralyzed. Our families are alive."

"But those aren't our families." Nora pressed.

"Barb remembers the games we used to play as little kids." Nica insisted.

"But they're not them, Nica." Andy said sadly. "As much as I wish they were, they're not." Turning to Nora, Andy asked, "Where are the others?"

"Once I saw William, I had him get Alice and Trixie. They're waiting outside." Nora said.

"Give us a minute." Andy asked. Nora nodded, before going outside as well. "We can't stay, Nica, no matter how much we want to."

"Why not?" Nica asked. "What's waiting for us if we get out? Nothing but misery and suffering."

"Nica, we have people who are still counting on us." Andy said. "If the Dominators are going to invade like they did two years ago, Oliver is going to need all the help he can get."

"There's Flash, Supergirl, and people with real powers." Nica reasoned. "They can handle it. We have a chance to finally be happy, to be free of all the pain from the last thirty years. Why can't you accept this as your reward for the Hell you've been through?"

"Because I didn't go through Hell for a reward." Andy said. "I did what I had to do because it was right. I saved you because I wouldn't have lived with myself if I let Chucky use you as a puppet. I brought Alice back from Hell because she didn't deserve to be there. I stopped Damien Darhk because I didn't want the world to end. And seeing all this reminds me there is still work to do, so I am begging you to come with me, because I can't do it alone. No, I don't want to do it alone."

"But… I can't lose them again." Nica whispered. "I can't lose Barb, or Ian, or Mom again." Andy looked down at the floor, unsure of what to do. Finally, he looked back up, reaching a decision.

"Okay, all right." Andy finally said softly, hugging his wife. "I want you to be happy, so you can stay here. I love you."

"What about the wedding guests?" Nica asked.

"Make something up." Andy said, walking away. "Just say I bailed or something."

Andy walked outside, meeting Alice, Nora, William, and Trixie.

"Where's Nica?" Alice asked.

"She's staying." Andy announced, to the disappointment of everyone else. "What exactly do we need to do?"

"We need to go to the city and find the Play Pals toy store." William explained.

"Well, whatever we're doing, we gotta do it fast." Andy said. "Whatever these Dominators have done to us, they probably built in safeguards to keep us from leaving. Possibly they were manifestations of our memories to keep us here." Just as he had finished speaking, a knife flew out of nowhere, hitting Andy in the shoulder.

"Fuck!" Andy yelled, ripping the knife out and looking past the yard. Just down the road was Charles Lee Ray, wearing the same clothes from when he died for good a year ago. Standing on either side of him was Tiffany, Glenda, Damien Darhk, Malcolm Graham, and Adrian Chase in his Prometheus suit.

"They're not real." Andy reminded everyone.

"They certainly look real though." Nica said, joining Andy. "But let's not get into that right now."

"Nica?" Andy asked, seeing her in more casual attire.

"I had a change of heart, alright?" Nica said. "Like I said, I can't lose my family." Andy nodded, and looking towards Charles, held onto the knife and walked towards the manifestations, and their battle began.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer." Charles said, attempting to throw a right hook at Andy, who caught the fist and punched Ray.

"If you had just worked with Mallus, you could bring me back." Damien Darhk said, as he and Nora fought hand to hand, with Nora sweeping Damien's legs.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance." Prometheus said, attempting to stab William. The boy ducked and rolled under the sword, coming back up to kick Chase's legs. Trixie and Malcolm fought with their demon daggers, and Alice got into a fist fight with Glenda. Nica had to outmaneuver Tiffany to not get slashed by her nail file, until she saw an opening and punched the blonde in the face. Meanwhile, Andy elbowed Charles in the face, and after having to go down on one knee, Andy kicked him the back, sending him sprawling on the ground. As Charles tried to get up, Prometheus was still slashing at William, who was easily dodging the blade, while Trixie was struggling with fighting off Malcolm. Seeing this, William quickly got behind Chase, and after snapping his neck the way Prometheus would have down to him, and threw a throwing star at Malcolm. Malcolm turned around and threw the dagger at William but it was just enough for a distraction, as Trixie ran at Malcolm, taking his gun and shooting him in the chest. While Andy threw Charles on the ground, Trixie shot Malcolm again, to make sure he was dead, and helped William up. Nora kept throwing punches against her father, who, being a member of the League of Assassins, blocked with ease.

"Nora!" William yelled, getting her attention, and William shot an arrow toward Darhk. Nora caught the arrow, and after ducking another one of Damien's punches, she stabbed him in the stomach. Alice kicked Glenda in the face, before taking Glenda's favorite pocket knife and stabbing her jugular, causing blood to spray everywhere. Nica grabbed Tiffany's wrist, and while twisting it, took the nail file and slit her throat. Andy kneed Charles in the face, before throwing him over his shoulder and onto the ground. Before Charles could get up, Andy raised his knife and plunged it into Charles' heart. With Charles dead, Andy looked up, seeing all the enemies had vanished.

"Nica?" Barb asked, appearing outside of the house. "What's going on?"

"Barb, I'm sorry, but I have to go." Nica said.

"Why?" Barb asked. "You're getting married. Whatever is going on, we can fix it."

"I'm sorry, but we can't." Nica said, hugging her sister. "There's some things we just can't fix." Nica broke off the hug, and they began to leave.

"Alice, what's happening?" Barb asked her niece.

"Mom, I'm sorry." Alice apologized. "But we have to go." Alice joined her aunt and headed into the city, leaving Barb distraught over what had happened.

Alice and everyone else arrived at the Play Pals store, surprisingly to little resistance. Since William got stabbed with one of Malcolm's daggers, Alice and Nora had to help carry him in.

"Alright William, what now?" Alice asked.

"Well, I don't think that belongs there." Trixie said, taking a look at what seemed like a massive green portal in the middle of the store.

"So either that's the way home, or we click our heels three times." Andy muttered.

"What if it doesn't work?" Nica asked.

"It has to." Alice said. "Besides, William's running out of time." Trixie took William's other arm, and she, William, Nora, Andy, and Nica walked through the portal on the other side. Alice was about to follow, but after hearing her mother's voice call to her, she turned around one last time. Alice saw holograms of Barb, Ian Jill, Sarah, her other grandmother, and Daniel, all were encouraging her to do what was right. Alice smiled and nodded, before going through the portal, ending the hallucination.


	14. Invasion!

Alice woke up and got out of the stasis pod, feeling as if she had a hangover. Looking around, she took off a pair of wires connected to her heads, and saw Andy, Nica, and her friends wake up as well.

"Oh God." Nora gasped, struggling to stand.

"Where are we?" Trixie asked. Alice looked at William, who was clutching his shoulder.

"You alright?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. The wound might not be real, but it still hurts like a bitch." William groaned.

"Guys?" Nica said, looking up with Andy.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"There's something you gotta see." Andy said, not turning around. Alice followed Andy's and Nica's gaze, out a window. Her jaw dropped, seeing nothing but a black void outside, with stars in the distance.

"We're in space." Andy realized. "Shit, what now?"

"We find a way out of here." Alice declared. "There has to be a way." Everyone else agreed, and made their way down the corridors, careful to not be spotted.

"Okay, how would we find our way out of a spaceship?" Trixie asked. "This place is huge!"

"Well, some designs in ships are universal, and we've been on the Waverider before…" Andy suggested, as the turned a corner. "Or maybe not." The group froze, as they took a wrong turn and into a small pack of Dominators. Looking to her right, Alice found an alien blaster, and used to kill some of the aliens.

"Well, Uncle Andy, you're right." Alice smirked. "Some designs are universal." The group ran down the hallway, turning different corners and losing the aliens. Eventually, they reached a dead end.

"Great. Turn back." Alice said, but a Dominator was in their way. Alice tried to fire the blaster, but it appeared to be out of juice. "Fuck."

"What do we do now?" Trixie asked.

"I wish Ray were here." Nora mumbled. Somehow, the Dominator heard that.

"You know Ray?" The alien asked in English.

"Do you?" Nora asked.

"He was my friend when I found myself on Earth." The Dominator said. "He saved me from being experimented on."

"You're Gumball." Alice realized.

"Whatever happened to Ray?" Gumball asked.

"He… died, last year." William said, and the Dominator looked away in sadness.

"If he were here, he'd probably want to stop this." Gumball said sadly. "We're here because the timeline was changed again."

"That was my fault." Alice admitted, taking a step forward. "I wanted to save my family, and I fucked up. I fully admit that. But please, do not drop a meta human bomb because of my screw up."

"You don't understand." Gumball said. "After it was found out that it was not a meta human like Barry Allen who messed with time, my kind fears everyone on Earth. We plan on dropping a bomb that will destroy the entire planet."

"Just like in the altered timeline." Alice murmured. "We can't let that happen."

"I can take you to where it is." Gumball said, leading the group down hallways and past corridors, careful not to be spotted by any more aliens. Finally, they reached what looked like a cargo bay, housing a giant bomb.

"What can we do?" Alice asked.

"I can prime it to explode at any time." Gumball said. "I just need to press a button on my gauntlet."

"But if you do that, it'll destroy your ship, and everyone in it." William said.

"That is true, but I have come to realize that we have become what we feared." Gumball said, inputting a code onto his wrist gauntlet. "We were so worried that your kind and meta humans would be the scourge of our world, but we are becoming the scourge of yours."

"You don't have to die." Andy said.

"I do not plan to." Gumball replied, finishing the code. "I will take you to the hangar. After you take one of our dropships, I will take another and blow up our mothership. I will go back to my homeworld, and you will never hear from us again." The Dominator led everyone through more hallways, before coming to a large hangar with smaller ships.

"You think you can fly one of these?" Nica asked.

"No, I'm hoping you or Andy can." Alice said. "Andy flew the Waverider, how hard can it be?"

"No promises." Andy muttered, as they got into a ship. Before entering, Alice turned back to Gumball one last time.

"Thank you." Alice said, and got into the dropship. Gumball just nodded back, before entering his own ship.

"Okay, what now?" Nora asked, as Alice sat down between her and Nica.

"Andy?" Alice suggested.

"Wish there was a fucking manual for this." Andy grumbled. Nica looked at the control in front of her, and curious, pressed her hand on it, causing the screen to light up.

"And I thought I wouldn't get anywhere after I dropped out of college." Nica joked, smiling at Andy. Andy smirked, and using the controls, their ship blasted out into the vacuum of space. As their ship was flying away, Alice watched on a monitor as Gumball's ship also left, followed by the mothership exploding. Even though they threatened to destroy the Earth, Alice couldn't help but feel bad that many of the aliens just died.

"We need to find out how to actually steer this thing, or we might as well be dead." Trixie said. Suddenly, the Waverider appeared, flying towards them and pulling their ship with a tractor beam. The ship pulled them in close, making it possible to board.

"Good to see you all again." Constantine greeted, once Andy, Alice, and everyone else got on board. "I see you've taken a bland approach in clothing."

"On the bright side, the fabrication room can create duplicates of what we wore." Andy said, heading to the bridge and being greeted by Ash Williams.

"Wow, and I thought I saw everything with demons and deadites." Ash said, drinking a beer with Lucifer. "But aliens? That's new."

"Damn right." Nica added. "A killer doll doesn't seem that bad anymore." Rip Hunter then exited his quarters, approaching Andy.

"You're lucky we found you." Hunter said. "If anything was going to happen like with Mister Queen, the Dominators would have invaded Earth."

"Well don't worry, they're gone." Alice said. "Their ship is destroyed, and they won't bother us again."

"Thanks for saving us." Andy said, shaking Rip's hand. "Just take us back to Chicago."

"Of course." Rip said, having everyone strap in. "Gideon, take us back to Earth."

"Right away, Captain Hunter." Gideon said, and the Waverider made a time jump and landed in Chicago, at the same cemetery Alice and everyone else were taken.

"Thank you." Andy said again, before he, Nica, Alice, William, Nora, and Trixie left the timeship and got in their car, which was still parked to the side.

"I'm starving." Alice announced. "Wanna get a bite to eat?"

"Yeah, let's go." Andy replied. "I know just the place for a quick lunch…"


	15. A Sense of Deja Vu

_Quinkie's_

"Of all the places we could have gone, you chose this?" Alice asked, looking around the fast food chain. The floors were covered in dirt and mud, the windows had grime and cracks, and there were flies constantly buzzing around. "This looks like the place where a bear animatronic jumps out and kills you."

"Oh c'mon, it's not that bad." Nica said, eating her fries. "Besides, that stuff only happens in Five Nights at Freddy's."

"Gotta say, the burgers are pretty good, and it's not even Big Belly." William said, devouring a grease bomb.

"And while it's not Jitters, I like the hot chocolate." Nora added, drinking cocoa with whipped cream and caramel sauce.

"It's about time we did something normal for a change." Nica said, trying to change the subject. "To get away from the magic, and heroics."

"Our lives aren't really normal." Andy reminded her. "I once tried reclaiming it, but then Chucky kept coming back. I think that what we saw on that alien spacecraft is the closest thing to what normal could have been like."

"It would've been happy." Nica agreed. "But not full."

"Nowhere close." Andy muttered, before holding up his glass of coke. "To things not being normal. And to life being full." Nica smiled, and clinked her glass with him.

"But why did you choose this?" Trixie asked, having a slice of chocolate cake. "This isn't anything like McDonald's." Andy sighed, after taking a gulp of his drink.

"I used to come with my mom here on the special occasions, before Chucky attacked." Andy explained. "Besides, after all of Chicago saw what happened last year, Nica and I are seen as local heroes. Bit fun to get this for free."

"And how do you think that was made possible?" A man said, walking up to the group. He was wearing a dark trenchcoat, a black baseball cap, and a mask that covered his mouth, which was black with a white zig zag. In his hand was his phone.

"Who are you?" Alice asked. The man took off his mask for a moment.

"I am someone who needs your help, Alice." The man said. "My name is Aiden Pearce."

"The Fox?" Nica asked. "You're still kicking, after killing Lucky Quinn?"

"There's still crime here." Aiden said, putting his mask back on. "One of which I think you'd like to see." Pearce tapped something on his phone and showed it to Andy, Nica, and everyone else. On the phone was a video of what appeared to be a doll, and it was killing someone in an alley.

"That's impossible." Andy said. "Chucky was destroyed, and that voodoo magic was destroyed with his demon master."

"Yet, here he is." Pearce said grimly. "Look, the way I see it, you guys owe me. I was the one who sent the police and media that footage last year."

"You're pulling a quid pro quo?" Andy asked. "Seriously?"

"Uncle Andy, wait." Alice spoke. "My team and I can do this. You and Aunt Nica deserve a break."

"Speaking of, you guys go back to the Pierce house." Aiden said. "It's yours again."

"How'd you manage that?" Nica asked. "Did you hack the bank?"

"As fun as that would be, no." Aiden admitted. "I phoned an old friend: Bruce Wayne. He bought the bank and was able to get the previous family a nice home in Gotham."

"The Fox is friends with the Bat." Andy smirked. "I have to admit, I didn't see that coming." Aiden held back a small smile, before heading towards the door.

"Kids, you coming?" Aiden asked. Trixie, William, and Nora stood up and walked towards Aiden.

"I'll come back, I promise." Alice said, hugging Andy and Nica, before leaving with Pearce. They got in a black limousine that Aiden undoubtedly stole.

"So, where to?" Alice asked.

"I have a bunker outside the city." Aiden said. "We'll start there, and hack all the cameras in the city to find the doll.

"You didn't do this before?" William asked.

"I wanted to pick you up first. Besides, I'd prefer to have backup against one of these things." Aiden then drove off to his hideout.

 _Hideout_

Aiden and Alice entered the bunker, followed by Trixie, William, and Nora.

"Holy shit, this is awesome." Alice said.

"I could give dad some ideas for his cave." William said thoughtfully.

"It could really help Mom and Dad in the LAPD." Trixie added.

"Looks way cooler than Helix." Nora said.

"It has records of nearly everything, even from Blume. And Helix was an organized cell of fixers" Aiden said, before going to a set of computers in the middle. "Alright, shall we get to work?"

"Of course." Alice said. "What do you need us to do?"

"Do any of you know how to hack?" Aiden asked. "Or at least know how to see security footage?"

"Yes." Trixie said. "I knew a bit from Mom, but I also picked up on a bit by myself."

"And I know a bit of hacking from my dad and Felicity." William added.

"Great, take the other ones, and look for anything with red hair and is three feet tall." Aiden said, and they began looking through the footage. "Try to look for live footage."

"Looking for it…" William mumbled. "It even takes Felicity awhile."

"Felicity Smoak didn't ever have this tech." Aiden said. "I've seen hers, Cooper Seldom's, and Noah Cuttler's work. I must admit, I'm a fan."

"I'll make sure to tell her that the next time I see her." William said, his eyes never leaving the screen. Eventually, he and Trixie were able to find what they were looking for.

"Found it!" Trixie said. Alice and Nora walked over to look at the monitor. "It looks like that doll is breaking into that apartment building!" Alice took a closer look.

"Shit." Alice whispered. "I know where he's going."

"Where?" Aiden asked.

"He's at Uncle Andy's childhood home." Alice explained. "That's where he lived until Chucky first attacked him. Then he moved between foster homes." Nora tensed, having her own experience of foster care.

"Then let's get going." Aiden announced, and the group left the bunker, driving toward the Barclay's old apartment building.

 _Barclay's Apartment_

"Why would Chucky go back to your uncle's apartment?" William asked, as they entered the apartment building.

"Probably to fuck with us more." Alice suggested. "There's nothing else in here.

"Stay on your toes." Aiden warned, taking out his silenced pistol. "We don't know where it could be." The moment he was done, a baseball flew past Pearce and hit Nora in the head, knocking her out cold. Some darts were thrown, piercing Trixie in the legs, and she fell down with a scream. A gunshot went off, and Aiden Pearce went down, a bloody wound could be seen in his shoulder. Alice felt herself get hit in the back of the legs, and went down for a moment. Looking up, she saw a doll fighting William with a baseball bat, before taking out a knife and stabbing his knee. The doll was about to slit William's throat, when Alice finally found her voice.

"Stop!" Alice yelled. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to, Alice." The doll cackled. Alice's eyes widened, she knew that voice.

"Uncle Andy?" She asked. The doll laughed again.

"Not quite." The doll, seeming to be Andy, said. "I'm not your uncle. I am Andy Barclay, but from another Earth."

"Andy told me about you." Alice growled. "He said he heard a story about you."

"That's right!" The Andy doll said. "I remember it like it was yesterday."

"How are you still alive?" Alice demanded. "Damballa, Anuboll, and Mallus are all destroyed!"

"Correct." The doll said. "But I didn't die like your pathetic Charles Lee Ray. After all, blood magic might be similar to voodoo, but not exactly the same. Even if it was, dark matter is more than enough to keep me alive. But Let's start at the beginning…"


	16. The Doppelganger's Story

_Flashback_

 _Earth Two_

 _1988_

" _Mommy, it's a Good Guy!" Six year old Andy screamed with joy. "It's what I always wanted!"_

" _Wanna show me how it works?" Karen Barclay asked._

" _Hi, I'm Andy, what's your name?" Andy asked the doll. The doll looked at him and blinked his eyes._

" _Hi, I'm Chucky, wanna play?" The doll said. Andy laughed._

" _He's something, isn't he?" Karen said._

" _Mommy, I'm tired." Andy yawned. "I'm going to bed." Andy went to his room, carrying Chucky with him, and turned out the lights. Once he was certain his mom had left for work, he turned the lights back on and grabbed a kitchen knife. He then pulled out a book that he once found, that talked about blood rituals and the occult. Andy wasn't entirely stable, there was always a part of him that could be violent and dangerous, after witnessing his father get killed. He was with his father when their car had crashed, and had become cold and distant ever since, wanting others to suffer, like he had suffered. Andy flipped the pages, until he found the page he was looking for. Andy cut his hand, as well as the doll's, and after chanting in a foreign language, rubbed the blood on the doll's face. After his ritual was completed, Andy slit his own throat, completing the transfer of his spirit from his mortal body to the doll. When his mother came home, she was easily distracted by her son's dead body, and the doll killed her from repeatedly stabbing her. Karen's friend, Maggie Peterson, arrived later, only to be attacked by the Andy doll and fall out the window to her death. Detectives Mike Norris and his partner Charles Lee Ray investigated the scene, but Andy killed them too. After that night, Andy fled Chicago, travelling around New Jersey, Rhode Island, and even Hollywood, until in 2013, he went to Central City upon hearing of a man named Hunter Zolomon._

 _Saint Perez Asylum_

 _2013_

 _Andy snuck into the prison, easily making it past the guards, even though over the years, his body had become human. Eventually, Andy made it to where Zolomon was, and silently entered the room, watching as Hunter began to be electroshocked. Before coming to Central City, he had heard of this man. He had watched his father kill his mother in front of him, before being sent to an orphanage. In a way, this man was very much like Andy, the only difference being that he got caught. While Andy observed the electroshock, he felt something was off. Looking at a coffee mug, he noticed that the liquid rose in the air, as if the gravity was turned off, and an explosion was heard. An orange energy erupted, throwing Zolomon, Andy, and the guards to the floor. While the guards were knocked out, Andy and Zolomon slowly got back up, taking a look around. Andy looked at his hand, seeing that it looked more plastic than flesh. He looked towards Zolomon, who's hand was vibrating at an impossible speed, and furrowed his brow in confusion. Hunter, on the other hand, was smirking, before looking at Andy._

" _What are you?" Hunter asked._

" _Andy Barclay." The doll said, taking a mocking bow. "And you're Hunter Zolomon. I'm a big fan."_

" _What happened to us?" Hunter asked, staring at his vibrating hand._

" _That energy… it changed us." Andy guessed. "My body is no longer human."_

" _And I think I have superspeed." Hunter said, beginning to speed around the place. "Guess Harrison Wells' particle accelerator worked too well. I have an idea…" Andy and Zolomon exited the prison, killing anyone who stood in their way, and began to build their metahuman army, with Hunter calling himself Zoom and Barclay nicknaming himself Raggedy Andy as a twisted joke. Andy became Hunter's most trusted friend, and was his right hand man. No one else knew about the doll, not even the Black Siren or Reverb. Eventually, Zoom and Andy discovered another Earth and met Jay Garrick, capturing him and locking him up in Zoom's hideout. Andy had fun torturing him, while Zoom pretended to be Garrick, masquerading as a hero for Central City. Sometime later, Zolomon began using an experimental drug, called Velocity-9, that slowly began killing him and gave him cancer. It wasn't until a wormhole opened up above Earth Two when Andy and Zoom realized that there were even more worlds to conquer, and there was a possible cure to Hunter's illness. Zoom sent many of his lackeys to fight Earth One's version of the Flash, while he and Andy spied on the speedster and his friends, eventually discovering the Flash of that Earth was named Barry Allen. After months of pretending to be Garrick, Zoom was forced to kill a time remnant of himself, suggested by Andy, and with a little bit of patience, Zoom was able to take the Flash's speed to cure himself, and took with him one of Allen's friends, named Caitlin Snow. Even though Andy disagreed with capturing Snow in the first place, he didn't give a damn about Central City being plunged into chaos._

 _Central City_

 _Earth One_

 _2016_

" _My brothers and sisters." Zoom greeted his army from the balcony of the police department. While Hunter began ordering all his other henchmen around, Andy hid in a corner, keeping an eye on Snow. He made sure she couldn't see him, and he knew that Zolomon told her what would happen if she left. "My friends… I've brought us to this new world, which lay before us, defenseless, ours for the taking!" Andy noticed that Caitlin quietly got up and left the department. Even though a voice in his head was screaming at him to kill her, Andy stayed put, unsure of what Zoom would do to him._

" _The humans think that this planet belongs to them." Zoom continued. "Who's world is this?"_

" _OUR WORLD!" Roared the chorus of metahumans._

" _Now, go to the streets, and cause as much havoc as you can." Zoom encouraged. "First, this city will fall, and then, the entire planet!" The metahumans cheered, and quickly left the building, preparing to raid the city. Hunter went back to where Caitlin was, only to find her gone._

" _I told you she'd never join us." Andy muttered. "You should have killed her. Or better, let me kill her."_

" _She will get what's coming to her soon enough." Zoom hissed. "Now go. I am expecting a visitor." Andy shrugged and left just before Black Siren entered the department to speak with Zolomon. Andy had merely observed when Zoom and his army ransacked Central City, and witnessed his friend be defeated by the Flash and was twisted to serve as the enforcer of the speed force. From there, like Black Siren, he was on his own. Luckily, Andy had began reading up on what his doppelganger had done for the last thirty years, and had heard that his life was very different. His Earth One counterpart had received a Good Guy doll for his birthday, yes, but it was possessed by the soul of Earth One's Charles Lee Ray. Earth One's Andy had spent ten years fighting the doll, nicknamed Chucky, before it moved on to New Jersey and Hollywood. The most recent incident was in 2013, when a little girl named Alice Pierce was given a doll, and then her aunt murdered her family. Knowing full well that it was the work of the doll, Earth Two Andy journeyed back to Chicago, eventually finding Chucky's hideout._

 _Chicago_

 _2017_

 _Earth Two Andy silently crept into the basement of Chucky's hideout, startling the doll and his partner, Tiffany._

" _What the fuck?" Chucky asked. "Who are you? Are you me?"_

" _Not quite." Andy said. Chucky's eyes narrowed. He recognized that voice._

" _Andy?" Chucky asked, before laughing. "Why would you put yourself in a doll like me?"_

" _I'm not your Andy." Earth Two Andy explained. "I'm from another Earth."_

" _You gotta be fucking kidding me." Chucky said._

" _I'm deadly serious." Andy said in a threatening tone. "You remember that black hole that appeared above Central City last year? It was a gateway for me, and that speedster named Zoom, to cross over to this world."_

"Look, _why are you here?" Tiffany asked._

" _Because my only friend recently died, and I'd like to help you out anyway I can." Andy said. "I heard about what you did to the Pierces four years ago. Gotta say, it was a masterpiece."_

" _Yeah, and soon, I'll finish what I started." Chucky sneered. "I know where that bitch Nica is. And once I get there, I'm going to kill her!"_

" _Why do that, when you can make her suffer?" Earth Two Andy asked. "Simply transfer your soul into her body." Chucky thought about it, before grinning._

" _It's perfect." Chucky cackled._

" _A fate worse than death." Andy agreed, and began laughing. Andy had been left behind while Chucky and Tiffany caused chaos at Harrogate Institute, and by the time they came back, he was gone. Earth Two Andy wandered around the city, eventually joining in with Charles at that final battle in Chicago, but when Damballa was destroyed, all the dolls were no longer possessed. Deciding not to risk being caught, Andy played dead, until his Earth One counterpart, Nica, Constantine, and their friends left. After Chucky's defeat, Earth Two Andy ventured to Star City, meeting Damien Darhk a couple months after Chucky was defeated._

 _Star City_

" _Who the fuck are you?" Andy asked for the third time. Damien yawned, using his magic to toss Andy across the alley._

" _I'm Damien Darhk." Darhk replied. "And I have plans for you, Mister Barclay."_

" _How the fuck do you know me?" Andy demanded. Darhk grinned._

" _I used to run an organization who knew about everyone." Damien explained. "Last year, you and your speedster buddy from another Earth came over here and made quite a show in Central City. Now I have something you can do for me."_

" _What is it?" Earth Two Andy asked._

" _Simple." Darhk said, and his daughter appeared, showing a woman with red hair and was bound and gagged. "That woman is named Rachel. She actually dated your doppelganger a couple months ago. I'd like her to kill one of his friends, but I need you to break her first." Andy wore a sinister grin._

" _You don't need to tell me twice." Andy laughed, and after entering the building, the doll began torturing Rachel into madness. When the time was right, he had her dressed in a type of outfit similar to the Good Guy sweater as well as a hood, and sent her out to kill Ronald Tyler. Earth Two Andy then laid low for a year, having observed the war Damien Darhk started, and waited for the precise moment to strike..._


	17. An Earned Retirement (The End)

_Now_

"...And that brings us to the here and now." Earth Two Andy finished his story. He walked over to Alice, raising his knife. "You're all going to die."

"Why us?" Alice asked, trying to stall. Andy cocked his head.

"There's not really a reason I'm going to kill you…" Andy said. "I just want to. After all, I've already killed you on Earth Two, and your whole family." At the mention of her family, Alice seethed in rage. When the doll raised his knife, Alice brought her own knife up, blocking a fatal stab. Alice kicked Earth Two Andy across the room, and before he could get back up, Alice ran over and stabbed him in the chest.

"That won't kill me." Andy cackled. "The particle accelerator changed me so that I will never become human!"

"Then perhaps you're willing to listen to reason." A voice called out. Alice, her friends, and Earth Two Andy turned around, looking at the doorway. The person who walked in was Andy from Earth One. "After all, I'd hate to have to kick my ass. And besides, it's not you to murder innocents, because you are me."

"What are you going to do, talk to me?" Earth Two Andy sneered. "Try to appeal to my human emotion?"

"Of course not, I won't." Andy scoffed. "But he might." Andy stepped to the side, revealing a man who looked similar to him, but older, and had a gray beard. It was Andy's father, Thomas Barclay.

"Dad?" The doll asked, in disbelief while he flashed back to that car accident. "But... you're dead. I watched you die."

"I know." Thomas said. "I'm not your father. This Andy told me everything."

"How'd you find us?" Alice asked, confused. "And where'd you get him?"

"Nica and I have made it a point to know where you are at all times." Andy explained. "And as for my 'dad', when I travelled to Earth X last year, the Chucky from that world told me of an Earth where he had never possessed the doll, and he and Tiffany were neighbors to me and Nica. I figured that it would've been the perfect world, and jumped to the conclusion that both my parents would still be alive. It was just a hop and skip in figuring that the doll was my doppelganger from Earth Two, since all the dolls here are destroyed."

"Look, I know you've had a rough time, but in another Earth, I'm alive." Thomas continued. "And you know, you will always be my son."

"I... I know." Earth Two Andy replied, beginning to cry.

"Do you remember what I taught you about being the best version of yourself?" Thomas asked. The doll nodded. "You know deep down, this isn't you. There's an evil inside you that you must get rid of."

"Yes, I see that now." Earth Two Andy realized. "I'm so sorry, father..." The doll then began chanting in a strange language, sounding almost like a voodoo chant.

"What's happening?" Thomas asked.

"He's trying to exorcise himself." Earth One Andy said, putting two and two together.

"No! It won't work!" Earth Two Andy said, screaming. "I'm sorry, I can't do it!" The doll ran over to Aiden Pearce, still unconscious, and grabbed a hand grenade. Without a second thought, the doppelganger jumped out the window, pulling the pin on the grenade and blowing up mid fall.

"No!" Alice yelled. "I should have stopped him."

"No." Thomas reassured her. "He did what he felt was right." Barclay then turned to his son. "You did good today. You too Alice. I'll miss you both."

"I'll miss you too, dad." Andy said, beginning to tear up. "You'll always be with me. But now, it's time to get you home." Andy took out a small disc, pressing a button and opening a wormhole.

"Cisco made this for me after giving one to Supergirl a few years ago." Andy told Alice, seeing her expression. With a nod to his father's doppelganger, the two entered the portal and ventured to another Earth.

"Is everyone alright?" Alice asked, once Andy and Thomas left. Aiden, Nora, and Trixie got up, appearing to be fine.

"We'll live." Nora said.

"Good, because we have company." Aiden said, looking out the broken window and seeing thugs and enforcers just outside the apartment. Some had already broken in, and were racing up the stairs. "Looks like some of Lucky Quinn's men."

"I thought you killed Quinn." Trixie said, confused.

"His son, Niall, inherited the business." Pearce explained. "A friend of mine tried to remove him from power a few years ago. It didn't work out."

"How'd they know we'd be here?" Nora asked. Just then, they heard Andy's head giggling.

"The other Andy tipped them off." Alice realized. "No doubt Niall wants revenge for his father's death." As soon as she finished her sentence, the door was kicked down, and an enforcer stepped in. Nora used her magic to deflect the bullets, while William shot an arrow in the man's eye.

"There's going to be more." Aiden said, taking the enforcer's assault rifle. "Let's go." Alice, William, Nora, and Trixie followed Aiden out, making short work of any other enforcers and thugs. The group reached the elevator, which just opened with a squad of Quinn's men, and Aiden used his rifle to shoot down every single one of them. They made it down the elevator and left the apartment building, making it back to Aiden's stolen limo.

"Where to?" Aiden asked.

"Aunt Nica's house." Alice quickly said. "I want to wait there for Andy to get back." Aiden nodded, and everyone got into the limo, just as two more armoured gang cars pulled up. Aiden rammed the first car, causing it to spin out of control, while the other chased after Pearce. Aiden took the highway to try to lose the car, but it remained persistent.

"Shoot that thing down!" Aiden shouted. William stuck his body out of the window, with Alice and Nora holding on, and shot another explosive arrow, blowing up the car. With the heat off them, Aiden sped back to the Pierce residence. Alice, Nora, William, and Trixie got out of the car, thanking Aiden.

"So what now?" Alice asked. "Does the Fox go back to his hole?"

"No, I'm gonna see if I can pick up where my friend left off." Aiden replied. "I'm gonna see if I can take down Quinn and his gang. This time, they won't be coming back."

"If you ever need a hand, call us." William suggested. "Or ask dad. He knows a bit about fighting off gangs." Aiden smirked and drove off back to his hideout. Alice and her friends entered her aunt's home, preparing to see Andy and Nica again. It was only when they walked through the front door that Alice realized it was five years since she last stepped foot in that house. She looked at the floor, and noticed that you could barely see the blood anymore.

"Alice, you're back!" Nica greeted. "I heard a local gang stormed Andy's old apartment. I don't know what for."

"We were there." Alice said casually. "Pearce killed them. And that doll was there, but Andy showed up with his dad from another Earth. I'm just going to wait until Andy gets back." Alice walked into the kitchen, finding Andy sitting at the table.

"I'm glad you're back, Alice." Andy said, looking up. "I heard Quinn sent some guys to off you and Aiden."

"When did you get back?" Alice asked.

"Just now." Andy replied, smiling.

"Well, I'm glad you're all back." Nica said. "I still can't believe that there is a version of you that actually possessed a doll like Chucky did."

"I guess it's true what they say." Andy lowered his voice. "All it takes is just one bad day from going crazy."

"But you didn't." Alice said. "You had your mother, Kyle, Tyler, De Silva... then you had us."

"Yes, and I will always be grateful to have you two by my side." Andy said, hugging his wife and niece, before turning to William, Nora, and Trixie. "Are you guys going to stay in Chicago?"

"Yes, but just for the night." William said. "Tomorrow, we're heading back to Star City. Dad called me on the way here, and said that someone caused a breakout at Iron Heights. He'll need our help."

"And I'm planning on going back to LA once Lucifer is done travelling through history." Trixie added. Andy nodded, taking in the information.

"Alright then, we have enough rooms." Nica announced. "And I think I'll start cooking chili."

"You'll need an assistant." Alice joked. "And don't forget the oregano!" Nica and Alice laughed, and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

 _In the years that followed, Alice, her family, and her friends changed, for better or worse. Andy and Nica stayed in retirement, only helping their friends when absolutely necessary, or if their niece was put in danger. After several years, Rip Hunter finally disbanded the Legends, and continued missions on his own. Lucifer and Trixie returned to Los Angeles, reuniting with Chloe and Dan. Once they all died, Lucifer returned to Hell, taking his throne back from Cain and making Chloe his queen, with Dan and Trixie also joining him. Chas went back to New York with his daughter, where is final soul was used when he pushed her out of the way of a speeding car. Constantine went back to Liverpool and visited Astra, ensuring that she would not be in anymore danger. A few years later, John died of lung cancer and went to Heaven, where he was reunited with Zed, Chas, and his mother. The Uprising in Star City never happened in the future, and Team Arrow continued to fight crime, with Diggle's son joining in once he was old enough. After decades of fighting, Oliver Queen finally died at the age of 86, from old age. Ash Williams returned to Elk Grove, where he officially retired from fighting demons. He buried the Necronomicon somewhere no one would find it, and lived with his daughter Brandy until the day he died. William Clayton and Nora stayed in Star City and joined Team Arrow, and ten years after they met, decided to get married, with Diggle being the one to marry them. As for Alice Pierce, she returned to Chicago, and stayed with Andy and Nica. When she was 18, she followed in the footsteps of her late grandfather, Mike Norris, and became a detective for the Chicago PD, and never had to worry about supernatural or metahuman threats ever again._

 _The End_


End file.
